Talking With A Monster Chapter 5-5: Forbidden Fruit
by Roxashade
Summary: Set in the Mirai timeline. Android 18 approaches Son Gohan in a bar after passing herself off as a girl named Videl in order to have an important question answered. However, as the night unravels the woman finds herself drawn towards the young man in a way she could have never expected. [LEMON] [ONE-SHOT] Gohanx18. (Spin off of the story Talking with a Monster)


_**ATTENTION!**_

_**This chapter is incomplete!**_

_What I mean to say is that this is not the complete story so far. This is a 'what if' chapter commissioned by one of the fans of '__**Talking With A Monster**_' _on my other account. It spins off of the current chapter five within the original story, hence the title of '5.5' as the original story is already far past this point. Unfortunately due to this fact, some of the plot points mentioned in this chapter may not make sense to new viewers of my work. If you'd care to see the original story and the chapters leading up to this piece for better context of the scene, then you can find the link easily in this profile's favorites/ follows.(Or by looking up my main profile __**RoxaShadow**__)_

_If the context of the scene doesn't matter to you, then without further ado, let's begin._

_PS: If you don't know what a 'lemon' is, then you are too young to be reading this work._

* * *

-_Eighteen-_

_...This...is going to be a disaster…_

Eighteen's eyes were wide as she took in the sight of herself. She'd initially taken on this project half expecting to fail during the attempt. Much to her surprise, her efforts resulted in an eye opening success.

Her hair was covered by a dark black wig with straight long hair that ran down to her hips and bangs that concealed some of her otherwise large forehead. Her typically ice cold blue eyes had been replaced with simple black ones with the help of contacts. Her pale skin complexion had been darkened with a touch of toner, giving it a slightly more peach color. She rarely used makeup, but she was glad that in her younger years she had as her lips were now an unassuming shade of pink. She hadn't been able to do anything with the shape of her eyes, but some effectively placed eyeliner had done wonders to give them a darker and more pronounced look.

Eighteen blinked, still looking back at the person in the mirror like she was staring at someone else.

Her plan, it had worked, or at least, so far it had. she almost looked nothing like her old self. Sure, if you really squinted, you could see bits and pieces of her through the facade. The sharpness of her gaze, the coldness of her demeanor, the general shape of her body. These were things that she could not change, but those few qualities would hardly give her away if she were to be seen by anyone but herself.

She snickered.

_Time to test it out._

* * *

_-Eighteen-_

She'd decided to wait a few minutes to go in as to not seem like she'd been right on his heels somehow. She still wasn't certain if he _hadn't _spotted her earlier and had just been playing along.

She stepped inside the bar, boring, dumb music blasting through the speakers. People all around her, some dancing, others laughing, their eyes glazed over with the scent of liquor on their lips.

She hated it. Hated it immediately. She'd never been one for bars before or after her..._change_. Of course there was the fact that she'd been too young to legally enter a bar before her transformation, but there were _fake ID's _out there for a reason.

Her eyes scanned the room, searching for Blondie before she spotted him at the end of the bar talking with the bartender. She didn't stop her gaze about the room; however, she continued all the way through as to appear like she was just getting a general layout of the room. He could see her now, she didn't need him knowing that she was watching _him_.

She walked forward towards the bar, noticing an open seat on the other side of the long counter space. She could see out of the corner of her eye heads slightly turning her direction. They were not so much that it was blatantly obvious as their partners were often times just next to them, but enough that Eighteen noticed it.

_Great, next we're going to have some raging drunk come up to me and ask to make out._

She internally gagged at the mental image.

She sat down on the stool casually as the bartender came over. "What can I get ya darl-"

"Margarita, thank you." She spoke with a sharpness to her voice, a dismissing tone. She didn't want to have a drawn out conversation with this meager human. She watched the bartender blink once as she was interrupted before a bright smile returned to her features.

"Right away." She chimed, seemingly unaffected by her rudeness.

_She's been doing this for years. She knows how to put on a good smile._

Eighteen mentally reported. She hadn't liked _bars _but that didn't mean she hadn't enjoyed a drink or two back when she'd actually socialized with these creatures. She knew how _dumb _people could get when they drank just one too many.

_Focus Eighteen, focus._

She told herself as she turned her head away to lean against her hand in a bored expression, but her eyes partially obscured by the thick rims of her glasses, were on Blondie.

The bartender had delivered a bronze, or was that more golden? Colored drink that had been lit on fire producing a yellow glow.

_Oh my god the narcissist got a drink about himself._

Eighteen had already figured out that people didn't seem to recognize him in this form, without his golden locks and fiery aura. To be honest that was how she remembered him too, not this calm looking man dressed in normal clothes which she'd noticed were just some dark colored jeans and a collared blue button down. She questioned if he didn't have his wound if she would have recognized him.

But to see him ordering a drink based on _himself_? She couldn't believe it.

* * *

_-Gohan-_

He stared down at the glass with wide eyes.

_Whoa_.

He saw the barkeep leaning on one elbow, watching him with a devious grin. "Well? Drink up."

He smiled sheepishly as he reached out and took glass in his hand, slowly raising it to his face before pausing as the heat of the small flame warmed his face.

"...I'm supposed to blow it out right?" He asked meeting Lime's eye with a nervous frown.

The woman stifled a laugh before answering. "Yes you're _supposed _to blow it out, but I mean, if you want to try and drink it while it's flaming you're free to try."

"Har har," He smiled before blowing out the flames and raising the glass to his lips.

He took a sip.

The man did a slow recoil from the cup as the taste hit his tongue. It was strong, like fire, cinnamon, a warm, burning sensation as it ran down his throat.

He eyed the drink with a raised eyebrow.

"Well?" Lime asked with a bright smile.

Gohan smacked his lips once, a coy grin pulling at his lips. He pulled his eyes away from the glass to meet Lime's, a devious look spreading across his face.

Lime raised an expectant eyebrow.

And then Gohan tilted his head back, and downed the rest of the cup. Then he swallowed, having not let a single drop slip down his chin, and lowered his head back to eye level.

Both of Lime's eyebrows were raised now. An impressed smile resting on her lips.

"I quite liked it." He felt a warmth in his chest now. "I think I'll have another."

* * *

_-Eighteen-_

_Well, Blondie sure knows how to handle his liquor. _

She thought to herself as she watched the bartender return with an identical drink as the first. She hadn't expected him to throw it back like that.

She took a small sip from her modest drink.

She'd decided to hang back until he'd downed maybe three or four more glasses before approaching him. She wanted him talkative, but not _too _talkative. She also had to make sure that she didn't accidentally drink too much as well. Eighteen had always wondered why had decided to leave their internal organs intact. Despite being functional, they _were _effectively worthless. It'd taken her and her brother some time to realize it, but their virtually unlimited energy supply effectively provided everything their body needed to survive. It charged her cells and organs with energy to keep them alive, It hardend her skin and gave her incredible strength along with the limb augmentations. It did everything she needed it to, but that didn't mean that she still _couldn't _eat or drink. Food still affected her the same way as a human did, she digested and consumed just like any human. As a result, she could still drink and feel the effects of substances if she wasn't mindful.

_Probably didn't __**need **__to remove my organs to complete the project._

She thought to herself. She couldn't imagine Dr. Gero maintaining her internal organs for any reason other than, it was easier to just leave them in and work around them than take them out and replace the space.

She frowned to herself, taking a sip from her glass. It wasn't all bad, she did _like _having the option to get drunk. She just didn't do it much. It wasn't like she had anyone but Seventeen to drink with, and for one reason or another whenever her brother would touch a drop of liquor, he'd always get violent. It annoyed her to no end when he would start destroying things just to destroy them.

She watched as Gohan claimed his second drink before bringing it to his lips with a vigor.

_Perfect, looks like I won't have to wait long. I'll head over in maybe ten, fifteen-_

Her thoughts froze as she felt a large hand place itself on the center of her back, the toxic scent of someone who had clearly had too much to drink on her cheek. She turned her head slightly, meeting the gaze of a gruff looking, overweight man with a mess of hair that he likely thought was a cool, refined looking beard but to her it looked like a bird had figured out how to make a nest on pure concentrated _ugly_.

"Hey there cutie, how about I buy you a drink eh? What would you like? Android Oil? Dragon blood?"

Eighteen raised an eyebrow, they'd made a drink out of _her_?

_Neat._

But that didn't mean that she wasn't absolutely _revulsed _by the man's unwanted presence.

"No thanks, I'm good with what I got." She raised her hand, swinging the glass in his face before setting it back down. "But you go wild buddy." She used her other hand to aggressively swat his fingers away from her back.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as the man staggered back, his brows furrowed with an insulted look about him. He took a second to gather himself again before smiling, attempting to appear casual as he approached her again with hands outstretched for a hug.

"C'mon, no need to be rude, I'm just trying to make a friend-"

"Get the hint man. I'm **not **interested." Eighteen spoke sharply, sneering at the man as she did.

She watched as he recoiled a second time before his face contorted into a snarl.

"Hey fuck you bitch! I was jest tryin to be niace and have a good time but ya decided to be a bitch about-"

Eighteens hand was gripping her glass tighter and tighter. She _really _couldn't have a confrontation right now with Blondie literally sitting ten feet away. Despite this, she was finding it harder and harder to sit their as the drunk continued to rattle off insults.

"You think that just cuz you're some _bitch _at the bar that you're somehow better than me?"

Eighteen felt the pressure she was exuding on the glass begin to crack, a thin fracture now running down the cup. She briefly looked about the room. Eyes were on her, half of the bar even, but none were stepping in. It was just like the van, everyone could _see _the ruckus, but no one actually wanted to step in and help. She wondered why she'd been approached so much today, but looking about the room, she could see it now. All the other women were in groups, either with their supposed love interest for the night or a large group of girls. She couldn't find a single other girl by herself in the room.

_Oh._

"You think that jest cuz ya got eh drank, you get ta just blow meh off?" She watched as he looked up at her face, down at the drink in her hand and then back to her.

_...don't you fucking dare…_

He swung out a drunk hand, attempting to slap the drink out of her hand. Eighteen waited until he was just about to touch the glass before she crushed it, the glass exploded in her palm, and slicing into his hand as the shards shot out.

He immediately recoiled waving his now bleeding hand like he'd just punched something really hard. She could see the other half of the bar now noticing their exchange.

She recoiled her hand below the counter, pretending she'd been injured as well.

"Heeey guys! What's going on over here? Anything a free drink might be able to sort out?" The bartender said as she quickly rushed over to where Eighteen was sitting. The panic in her eyes betrayed the easy going smile she was wearing. Eighteen could tell she was trying to deescalate the situation.

"Nah fuck that!" He raised an index finger and shoved it into the back of Eighteen's head. "This little bitch right here did that on _purpose!"_

_I'm __**done**_**.**

Her patience had run thin. There was only so much she was willing to take from such a vile creature until she snapped.

The woman immediately reached up, grabbing the finger with her hand before violently bending it the wrong way.

A snap followed.

Then a howl of pain.

The man stumbled back clutching his now broken finger with his other hand, crying out that 'she broke my fucking finger' and 'that bitch!'.

_The classics._

She snidely chimed to herself as she saw panic swell in the bartenders eyes, her smile fell as she continued to watch the drunk. Eighteen turned her head to watch him too, eyeing him to see what he would do now.

She raised an eyebrow when he grabbed a bottle off of a nearby table.

"H-hey! Wait a minute! Let's not be rash here-c'mon-let's-not-get-violent!" The bartender rattled off in a helpless plea for the man to stop as he came charging, or rather _stumbling _towards Eighteen with a bottle raised above his head.

Eighteen eyed him dangerously as he rushed her. If he tried to break that against her head, she was going to make sure that _everything_ he had was broken.

She watched as the arm crashed down towards her, until it suddenly halted midway, a _new _hand having grabbed his bicep mid-swing.

"How about we leave the nice lady _alone_."

Eighteen's eyes were wide with surprise as _Blondie _stepped between herself and the drunken man, who looked up at him with surprised shock.

"Wha? Who-who the hell ah you?" The man murmured nervously.

Eighteen could see a slight wobble to his otherwise intimidating stance. She could tell that Blondie was feeling the affects of his drinks, if only a little bit. A smile pulled at her lips as she leaned back towards where Lime was standing nervously with her fingers intertwined.

"Can I get a replacement margarita please?" She asked with a knowing grin.

Lime pulled her gaze away from the conflict, a worried look on her face as she met Eighteen's gaze. "Um, would you mind waiting for just a moment? There's kinda something happening right now."

Eighteen could see the worry in her eyes looking at the two men. It wasn't hard to understand why. Gohan was wearing clothing that didn't particularly compliment his otherwise chiseled frame, and he did only have _one arm_. She could see why the bartender was worried.

She stifled a laugh. "Relax…Lime," She said the name slowly, reading out her name tag. Pointing a single thumb over her shoulder at Gohan, she said "Don't worry, he's got this."

* * *

_-Gohan-_

Gohan felt _great._

Everything, even the man currently staring him down, was just _the best_.

The music, the environment, the _smell_, suddenly, all of it was just so _enjoyable _to be around.

Gohan felt happy, he felt silly, he felt…

_Silappy._

Gohan snorted at his own combination of the words.

"H-hey tha hell you laughin at?"

Gohan was struggling to contain himself. "Nothing, nothing." He said while doing his best to get serious again. This man had just assaulted the woman behind him. He couldn't treat that light heartedly.

He turned and looked over his shoulder at the woman. She was surprisingly pretty with thick black frames and long black hair that cupped her face. She was talking to the bartender about getting another drink.

"Are you okay ma'am?" He asked sternly. He watched as the woman turned her head back to face him. A chill ran down his spine as her eyes fell on him. It was only for a second, but in that second he'd felt like he was staring down the fangs of a viper ready to pounce.

_Man, liquor is some crazy stuff._

He smiled again.

"Oh I'm fine _sir_." She responded coyly putting extra emphasis on the 'sir' part. "You think you're gonna be okay with tipsy over there?"

Gohan returned his attention to the man who'd raised the bottle again before bringing it down on him. Gohan's response was immediate, almost so fast that the rest of the bar couldn't track.

Well, everyone except the girl with the black hair.

He reached out, snatchin the bottle with his hand before in the same motion colliding his shoulder into the man's chest **hard**. The man was knocked to the ground, his head snapping back to meet the wood floor with a _**crack**_.

Gohan frowned, had he over done it? He'd only meant to push him back a few feet for him to get the picture, but the drunk had dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"See? Told ya." He heard the girl say casually to Lime.

He raised an eyebrow. What had they been talking about?

The drunken man rolled on the floor, groaning for several seconds before picking himself up, one hand rubbing the back of his head. He grumbled as he turned around, walking away from Gohan like a child who'd just been punished. He could feel the rest of the bar looking at him now, the man with one arm who just knocked a drunk on his ass. They were eyeing him, studying him, trying to understand him. Not long after their conversations returned, their eyes fell away losing interest. The show was over, no need to watch anymore.

_Good_.

He thought to himself. He hadn't overdone it.

"Hey there," he heard a voice call out behind him.

Turning, he saw the woman from before smiling at him with a devious glint in her eyes. Gohan couldn't figure out what it was about her, but something about the way she was smiling at him was putting him on edge.

"Hello." He responded plainly, he was trying desperately to sound sober in that moment.

"Thanks for helping me out there. It was really kind of you to step in like that." Her words were sweet like honey. It was clear by her tone that she was trying to be friendly with him.

Gohan felt his cheeks darken as he reached up to scratch the back of his head. "Ah, it's no big deal. I'm sure someone else would have if I hadn't stood up."

He watched as she snorted. "Well, you'd be surprised."

* * *

_-Eighteen-_

She watched him with a pleasant smile as he responded to her. "Yeah well, I'm glad I could help all the same."

He was right where she wanted him. Tipsy, in a good mood, chatty, this was going perfect!

She reached out a hand. "It's nice to meet you b-" She paused, realizing she'd almost slipped up.

"It's Gohan." He answered, treating her statement like a question as he reached out and took her hand in his.

_...go with it._

Her smile broadened as she gently shook his hand up and down. It was odd feeling his hands, or rather, _hand_. Despite being grappled and thrown countless times by the man before her, she'd never felt his hand like this before. If wasn't gripping her so tight that had she been human the skin would have bruised, but gently, firm, assuring and friendly.

It was an odd sensation.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Gohan." She said returning her hand to her side.

"And you as well…?"

She raised an eyebrow, he'd tampered off in his greeting, framing it like a question.

He laughed, "Your _name_."

_But you already know my-_

Her eyes grew wide.

_A __**name!**_

She'd been so focused on making the disguise, on pretending convincingly, that she'd _completely _spaced out the _name_.

_Fuck __**fuck!**_ _What's a good fake name!_

Her instincts told her to just go with her old name, before she'd been 'Eighteen'.

_No! What if he knows what my old name is? He could have researched me since then! Nothing to lead back to the real me!_

A name, a **name**! She needed to pick one, _anyone_, Sam? No, too boyish, Melody? No she hated that name, it sounded tacky to her.

_Just pick one damn it! It doesn't matter!_

She ordered herself as she noticed Gohan raise an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

It was do or die. She needed to pick something _now_. Didn't matter what, just _something_. She spat out the first name that popped in her head, the most recent female name she'd heard in recent memory.

"Videl." she blurted out.

_Videl!? Why the hell did I say Videl! What type of name even is __**Videl!**_

"Oh," Blondie smiled sheepishly. "That's a unique name."

_Yeah no shit sherlock._

Eighteen sighed internally. She was 'Videl' now. It seemed that at every turn that old man in the sports shop was fucking her over.

_Damn you Hercule._

"That's why my parents chose it." she joked, "Care to join me? I really should buy a drink for the man who _saved _me." She really hated playing the damsel in distress, but if _stroking his ego _was what it took to get him to sit and chat with her, then she'd accept it.

Not like it, but accept it.

He paused, a surprised look on his face. "Join...you?" he repeated.

She frowned, was something the matter? "Yes...unless you're already sitting with someone?" she looked over towards where he'd been sitting, there wasn't someone he'd come with had he? He'd seemed mostly alone when he'd arrived. It'd been odd to see someone come alone to a bar, but it wasn't unheard of.

"Oh, no, no, I'm not sitting with anyone." He quickly filled the spot next to her. She eyed him as he sat, he shot her a reassuring, pleasant smile as he sat, like a kid surprised that someone had picked him for their team in a baseball game at recess.

She turned her attention to the bar. "Barkeep! I need another one of whatever this man was drinking on me!"

"Another Golden warrior coming up! And as thanks for taking care of that drunk, This round is on the house!"

"Good." she smiled as she positioned herself facing him, her elbow leaning against the counter with her hand supporting her chin. "So, tell me a little about yourself Gohan, what do you do for fun?"

* * *

_-Gohan-_

_Don't mess this up! Don't mess this up! Don't mess this up!_

He internally told himself as he prepared to answer. "Well, I'm a big fan of reading haha." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is that right?" He watched her turn and take a sip from her colorful looking drink, a bored expression on her face.

_Reading isn't fun!_

He chastised himself. He should have made something up rather than admit to his boring life.

_Well...I guess my day to day is._

He thought reminding himself that he did on the regular fight the Androids, but that wasn't something that he could very well admit now could he?

"How about you?" He asked with a bright smile. He wanted to appear energetic, positive, someone she should enjoy talking to. He didn't know how he'd stumbled into an actual conversation with someone, but he was desperate not to mess it up. He had zero practice making new friends, so he wanted to make sure this one worked.

"Oh me? Well I come to places like this one." She smiled motioning a hand to the space around them. "I get to meet interesting people like you." She leaned in, smiling at him with a...he didn't know what type of gaze that was. It was almost like a predator staring down it's prey but with a...different type of undertone to it.

Gohan internally frowned, he realized then that his lack of social activity had made him inept to social cues.

What's more, Gohan had no idea what to say in response.

"That's...cool." He awkwardly said as his drink arrived in front of him.

_Oh thank Kami._

He immediately stretched out his hand and took it. He hadn't expected it, but for some reason every time he drank this stuff it started tasting better and better!

He took a sip.

* * *

_-Eighteen-_

_Huh, well that was odd._

He'd completely ignored her seductive advance. She hadn't known how he would respond to her flirting with him, but she'd figured he do..._something _at least.

_Maybe he's just trying to be a gentleman...or maybe he's just a dense idiot._

She smiled. She could see that. It didn't matter to her either way. She just needed him interested in her long enough for her to steer the conversation towards what she needed. She watched as the man downed the drink placed in front of him with _vigor_.

"You liking those Golden warriors are you?"

The man flushed as he set down the empty glass. "Yeah, I guess. They just keep getting tastier ya know?"

She had to laugh at that. She could tell by the redness in his cheeks that he was starting to get very drunk.

"Yeah, I can understand that."

"You want one?"

She shrugged. Why not? It's not like one extra drink could hurt. Besides, she needed him to feel friendly to her. "Sure, I'll give it a try."

Internally Eighteen was _extremely _annoyed. She wanted nothing more than to drive a straight punch into this man's nose. Who knows? With him being drunk she might actually have the upperhand if they were to trade blows.

_Just pretend long enough to get your answer, and then get out, five minutes. Ten at __**max**__._

She told herself as she prepared to actually _talk _to the man who had been the literal bane of her existence for the largest portion of her life.

_-twenty minutes later-_

Eighteen was struggling to breath as she held her stomach which ached from her _laughing _so hard. She hadn't expected it, but Blondie was actually _funny _when he had a few drinks in him.

_Or maybe I'm a lot easier to make laugh when I have a few drinks in me…_

She thought to herself as she looked over at the counter and saw three empty glasses that _she'd _personally downed. What could she say? He'd been right, they did get rather _tasty _after awhile.

"Yup, and then, seeing his office on fire, his shirt with the nipples cut out, and a note that read 'keep it toasty' he just walked out."

"You're _kidding _me!?" She laughed again. It was getting harder and harder to breath around this guy. His stories were ridiculous. Somewhere deep down it annoyed Eighteen that Blondie had genuinely managed to make her laugh. She told herself it was just her pretending to find him funny, but now it was getting harder and harder to believe her own reasoning.

_So he can be funny, so what?_

It didn't mean that she and her brother weren't going to rip his remaining limbs off one by one until he was just a human bean with a head.

_Now __**that **__would be funny._

* * *

_-Gohan-_

A big dumb grin was occupying Gohan's face as he took another sip. None of the stories he was telling were remotely true, his life was boring for the most part, nothing but training and fighting. He had however read _hundreds _of stories over the years with funny stories _in them_.

He'd only had to change them up a little bit to make them sound a little bit more believable and he had them laughing harder than he'd ever laughed before in his life.

He felt like the world was spinning as he slowly raised the glass to his lips. So much was happening all around him that he was struggling to take it all in.

_I'm glad I'm sitting right now...I think standing might be too much for me at the moment._

He felt sluggish and like his head was far too heavy for his neck to support by itself.

The world started to spin faster as he sat there, watching Videl reach out and take another sip of her drink. She was smiling at him, it was a pretty, simple, genuine smile unlike what he'd been seeing earlier. Before it had seemed like she was forcing her smile for some reason, but now? It felt like how it was supposed to.

Gohan felt like he was going to fall over if the world didn't stop spinning soon.

_What can I do right now to stop this?_

He internally pleaded. He needed to block out the world someway visually.

His eyes widened in a drunken realization.

_I can close my eyes!_

Immediately the Saiyan's eyes snapped shut. The blackness did help as he felt the spinning sensation beginning to fade away.

"You alright there Gohan?" He heard Videl ask.

"Y-yeah, just...getting the world to stay still for a sec." He felt like keep his eyes closed for awhile. Of course the warrior in him also wanted to keep an eye on his surroundings at all times.

_Ki sense to the rescue!_

He thought to himself singing a 'da-dadada!' in his head. The man stretched out his senses, feeling the energy of all of the bar's occupants around him. It was like a small flame of energy for each of them. He could sense where they were, and had a vague understanding of what they were feeling too if he focused. He could sense Lime, running up and down the bar. Her Ki was energetic which made sense with how she had been on her feet all night. He could feel everyone, he could even sense Trunks in his bed, asleep with Bulma's ki signature closeby. She wasn't asleep, he could sense from her active energy.

_Probably working on some type of fancy project again._

Then he noticed something off. His eyebrows furrowed. He couldn't sense Videl right in front of him.

He frowned as he opened his eyes, had she moved?

He could see Videl sitting in the same place she'd been before, looking over at him with a relaxed smile.

"You okay there big guy?"

"Uh...yeah, just a sec." He said as he closed his eyes again and focused.

Nothing.

He opened his eyes, confusion written on his face. Why couldn't he sense her life energy? The only people he'd ever seen before not exude a Ki charge were the Androids...which meant...that Videl had to be…

* * *

_-Eighteen-_

She frowned, noticing the suspicious look crossing Gohan's features. He looked like he'd just seen something strange and was trying to figure it out as he repeatedly opened and closed his eyes.

"Hey...Videl?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I ask you a...um, weird sort of personal question?"

_Weird personal question?_

A devious smile pulled at her lips.

_Ah, __**here **__it comes. The __**advances**__._

Much to Eighteen's surprise, Gohan hadn't made a single advance on her or responded to any of her own flirtatious invitations. At first it had offended her, made her think that he wasn't attracted to her, but she was beginning to realize that he might just be an idiot. It made sense that he would be. But now that he was asking about 'weird personal questions' she was certain she was about to get hit on.

_When's the first time you did something sexual?_

_What do like to wear to bed?_

_Want to come back to my place later?_

She smirked, part of the reason she'd been trying to come off as flirtatious earlier aside from seeking her answer was the idea of building up Blondie, leading him on that she was actually interested in him, and then at the end of the night once she'd gotten her answer, leaving without a word.

It was the ultimate rejection, and if she was going to be _forced_ to talk to blondie, she was going to have some fun _ruining his night_.

_Let's do this._

She thought to herself as she prepared herself for the question.

"What is it Gohan? You can ask me _anything_." She let the word hang there for a while, it's implications clear to anyone listening in.

He smiled that same, innocent, honest, _handsome _smile that he always did when she responded positively to him. There wasn't a trace of any deception in it, like the concept of her message having any _dirty _implications in it never crossed his mind.

"Do you have any vital organs that are artificial in any way?

"..."

..._What?_

Eighteen's face blanked.

_**What!?**_

Had he figured her out? Why would he ask a question like that unless he'd figured her out!? Did that mean should should try to escape?

Eighteen felt herself fill with panic. How had he figured her out? Had part of her disguise messed up? Had she laughed too hard and the wig fell to the side?

She could see that he was still waiting for a response, a genuine curiosity displayed across his features. She couldn't see a single trace of someone who was playing coy with her. There was no hostility, no aura of tension about his person. He was still facing her the same way he'd been before, his shoulders relaxed, his head tilting slightly to the side as if he didn't have the current motivation to hold it upright.

His body language told her that he was curious to know her answer, not preparing for a fight.

_...wait, is he seriously just asking if I have an artificial body part? Why? Who says that?_

"W-What, do you mean?" She decided to play along. She wasn't sure if he'd actually found her out or if this was just some devilish coincidence even though she couldn't see _how _it could just be a coincidence.

"Like, you know, some people get a new kidney or like a new heart or something. You wouldn't happen to have anything like that would you?"

_Should I go with it? Technically my heart __**has **__been augmented to store my unlimited energy supply, but how would __**he **__be able to tell that?_

She stammered as he sat there waiting. "I-Well, you see, uh-"

_To hell with it! He's taking a stab in the dark! If he doesn't know, then just go along with it until the questions stop!_

"Uh, yeah actually!" She abruptly let out, hoping that would be the right answer. "I got a uh," Crap, she didn't know anything about hearts. "I got a _valve _replace way back when I was younger. That's um, why it took me so long to remember it hahaha…" She silently prayed that this response would be enough to satisfy his uncanny curiosity.

She watched him in silence as he frowned, seemingly considering her answer before shrugging. "Huh, well I guess that makes sense."

_He guess's that __**makes sense**__? How the hell does that make sense? No, wait, how the hell could he tell?_

Eighteen fought the urge to return to that topic. She wanted desperately to know _how _he'd figured out at least partially that she was augmented, even if to him it was on a small scale.

The annoyance of not knowing ate at her as she sat there, puzzled. She wasn't going to get an answer to this one was she?

She watched the man carefully as he called for yet _another _drink. He didn't appear to be pretending at all. She breathed a sigh of relief internally. That had been far too close, she needed to spin the conversation towards her question _now_.

A devious smile consumed her lips, she knew exactly how to do it too.

Her previous plan had involved walking up to Blondie when he'd been in 'yellow mode' as she called it. But she'd noticed as soon as they'd entered the bar that no one else seemed to recognize Blondie, then it occurred to her that _of course _they wouldn't recognize him. He was _far _different than the man she'd been fighting for all these years. Unlike Blondie, He was calm, nice, talkative, polite, and overall just someone that she actually was enjoying being-

_NO!_

Her internal thoughts raged at themselves.

_None of that!_

She looked over towards her emptied glasses, she'd had _far _too much to drink if she'd started having thoughts like _that_.

Eighteen internally scowled at herself. She couldn't believe that she'd actually thought that even for the briefest of moments. She felt like she needed to somehow bleach her mind, whatever that would be.

_Let's get this show on the road._

"Hey Gohan, do you mind if _I _ask you a strange question now?"

He gave her a nod and smiled.

She motioned with a finger for him to come in close as she leaned forward. The man raised a curious eyebrow but complied as Eighteen leaned in, cupping her hands over her mouth before whispering. "You're the golden warrior right?"

The effect was immediate. Gohan's head recoiled, the drunk expression all but disappeared as his eyes widened, pools of white surrounding tiny islands of onyx.

Eighteen stifled a laugh.

* * *

_-Gohan-_

_...What?_

_**What!?**_

She knew? She knew who he was? How? When did she figure it out!?

He frowned, looking down at his injury. He supposed that if she'd seen the most recent fight, it's _possible _that she recognized him by the missing arm, his face didn't change when he went Super Saiyan, but he'd figured enough about him _had _to fool almost everyone.

He sat back stunned, his mouth slightly ajar as Videl let out a soft and pleasant laugh.

"Relax, relax, I'm not gonna tell anyone. I'm actually a _big _fan." She shot him a wink.

The tension in Gohan's chest eased slightly. He was glad if she really didn't plan on telling anyone. He did _not _want everyone to start recognizing him out on the streets if he ever did decide to go out again.

"Oh y-yeah?" He responded trying to return to normality after being revealed in such a straightforward fashion.

"Are you kidding me? When I saw you stand up to that guy in the bar I couldn't believe my eyes! I've been your _biggest _fan ever since the Androids showed up!" He could see the excitement in her face as she gushed over him.

He felt a blush on his face. He would probably want to go out again. He was almost surprised that he had an actual _fan_. He'd been under the impression that people really didn't like him much, but seeing as he had a drink named after him, and this fan was currently talking to him...maybe he was more liked than he'd assumed.

"You knew about it being me earlier?"

A sheepish grin spread from Videl's lips. "I did. I didn't want to bring it up at first because I wanted to see how you would act before you knew I knew."

"Huh...how'd I do?"

She smiled, "Well I'm pleasantly surprised to find out that the _Golden warrior_," She said the title in a whisper. "Is actually a really nice guy."

His blush deepened and he paused, thinking about their first interaction with one and other. She'd seen her meet his gaze. She'd looked at him, unflinching, her gaze never shifting downward even for an instant. He hadn't noticed it before, but she hadn't even made a passing glance towards his missing arm, like she was used to it, like she'd already looked past it and decided there was more to him then that singular story. It made sense now, she'd already known about the injury.

She knew the story.

"You don't mind if I ask a few questions do you? I've always wanted to know more about you." Her eyes pleaded to him, appearing like a child asking for a cookie after bedtime.

She was a _fan_, and not only that, but a fan that had been considerate enough to get to know him before bombarding him with questions. How could he say no?

"Sure thing, fire away."

* * *

_-Eighteen-_

_**Perfect**_.

She couldn't have asked for a more perfect opportunity if she'd wanted to.

"Alright, so, those...lazer things, and the way you fly. How do you do that? Is it because you were given those powers or something?" This question felt like the first question a fan would have. She had to get it out of the way before continuing.

The man laughed as he scratched the back of his head, a nervous tick Eighteen had picked up on earlier on in their conversation. It meant that he was embarrassed.

_Cute._

Eighteen frowned.

She was too drunk for this.

""Well actually, anyone can do that if they train hard enough. Everyone has the ability to learn, it's just that it takes awhile and is sorta hard too."

She nods.

_Good, he's being honest._

It meant that her up coming questions would likely be met with a similar honest attitude. Although she _was _curious how a _mortal _managed to get so powerful in the first place. Despite extensive amounts of knowledge on Goku in his earlier years, there was a large gap of information missing about they're abilities when they were off world, namely, the super Sayain. That transformation was something new all around, and despite being able to overwhelm it, had served to be a problem in the past. Maybe if she had time she would steer the conversation in that direction.

_Time to respond appropriately…_

She thought to herself begrudgingly.

"That's so awesome!" She squealed like how she imagined a fan would, it made her gag internally, but it was fun pretending nonetheless. "So you think one day I could learn how to fly? I've always wanted to."

Gohan smiled, "Sure, maybe we could set that up sometime. Flying is actually one of the easier techniques to learn. I bet I could teach you in a month if you really tried."

Internally, Eighteen was laughing.

_It would be a lot quicker than that. _

Of course she would never actually attend a class with him. This was strictly a one off deal. Get her answer and get out. No second date, no sequel.

She was ninety nine percent certain.

"Really? That would be wonderful."

He smiled, his onyx eyes staring into hers. "Ofcourse, I'd be happy to."

_...ninety eight percent..._

Eighteen internally scowled as she shook her head free of the rogue thoughts.

_Focus you drunk! Seriously! Do you know who you're thinking about right now?_

"So, second question, are those powers, or rather… _techniques _as you call them, what let you know I once had heart surgery?" This was a question that she was actually curious about. She wanted to know what had ggiven her away in the first place. Did she have a tell that she couldn't see?

"Oh, that." He laughed rubbing the back of his neck. "Well actually that _is_ a technique. Although, I don't know how this sounds to someone who's never known about this stuff."

Eighteen struggled to contain a snicker.

"Well, you see, the 'powers' that I have," She watched as he made quotations with one hand and smiled.

_Just doesn't have the same effect as when you have two hands Blondie._

"It has to come from something. It's not magic, it doesn't just appear out of nowhere. It comes...from us." He made a gesture to his chest. "It's our own power brought out to use in new ways. And, well, one of those powers is being able to _sense _how much power everyone else has, and by association, I can feel where people are, meaning I can sense a person even if I can't see them. Their life energy. It's like its just all around me. A third eye sorta. There's a little bit more to it too. I can sense whether the energy is erratic or unstable, when someone's mad or sad. I can sense when it's getting weaker or dim, usually when a person is close to death or when they're sleeping. If they're an evil, or kind person, if they have positive or negative intentions."

Eighteen blinked.

This was something genuinely new to her. He could..._sense _people? She'd already known about power levels, but _this _was new information. Dr. Gero had written in his notes about the ability to register a person's energy signature via a radar. Of course she and Seventeen hadn't received this addition yet because when they'd been initially turned on for a test he hadn't gotten to that section of the procedure.

Then it became pretty hard to try and get him to do it after Seventeen ripped his head off.

But that had been a device, a specially designed radar that could sense and register power levels..

Was blondie telling her that you could _learn _how to do this? It sounded mystical, magical, even.  
Maybe she didn't know as much about Ki as she thought.

"That's...incredible…" She muttered, genuinely stunned that what he'd described was possible. That was something she would actually want to learn.

Gohan laughed at her response. "Usually it's the flying and laser beams that everyone gets excited about."

Eighteen blinked.

_Wait a minute…_

"Wait, is that how you knew I was different? You looked at my...energy signature?" what did _her _energy signature look like? No, you didn't see it, it didn't have a _look _to it. You _felt _it. He could sense how _her _energy signature _felt _in comparison to others.

_My 'life energy'.._

He'd called it a signature. Meaning everyone's was different. _Hers_ was different. Hers was unique. What did _her _life energy feel like to him? What did it tell him? What could he learn about _her_?

Eighteen was suddenly learning forward in her seat expectantly. She wanted to know his answer, it mattered to her now. This was something _entirely _new to her, and it was _exciting!_

"Well that's just the thing hahaha, I couldn't sense _anything _from you!"

Eighteen's gaze froze in an empty stare.

_Nothing? He can't sense anything from me? My power? My essence? My soul, is just...gone? _

Eighteen was struggling to contain her seething rage. Her fingers tightened until her hands became angry fists, her knuckles were white from the tension.

_That __**bastard**_ _Gero took that away from us __**too**__!? He took our humanity from us! He took our _lives away from us! And now I get to find out that I don't even have my **fucking soul anymore!**

"Uh...you okay?"

Eighteen's gaze shifted back to Gohan and immediately she realized what she'd been doing. Her gaze had been intense, her pupils dots in a sea of white as her shoulders had begun to tremble with an unsuppressable fury.

_Relax Eighteen. There's nothing you can do about it now. _

She took a deep breath to clear her head.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry." She watched as the man raised an eyebrow to her response before shrugging and taking another sip of his drink. Eighteen was grateful he'd decided to leave it alone.

She needed to stop looking at this from an emotional standpoint,or at least, not right now. She needed an objective look on this. What it meant in the real world instead of just what it meant to her. That meant that Gohan could _not _sense her, he couldn't figure out where she was or if she was hiding. She'd seen that earlier today when he'd looked straight at her and dismissed her because he'd searched out for her energy and found nothing.

_At least __**that **__mystery is solved._

She idly chimed to herself as she gathered her wits. She needed to get these negative emotions out of her head.

"Barkeep! Two more shots right here!" A few moments later the shots were before her. Without a second of delay the drinks were hitting the back of her throat, the bitter liquid forcing her to grimace as she took the second.

Feeling a little more tipsier than usual, Eighteen is ready to continue her questions.

"Alright, so, you said that the bigger the energy the stronger the person right?"

Gohan nods, his eyebrow raised from the way she'd shot back both drinks.

"So does that mean your energy is waaaay bigger than everyone else in this room?"

Gohan tilted his head to the side, considering the statement. "Yeah, I guess you could put it like that."

Eighteen's face tightened her words suddenly more serious than before.

She needed this to really _hit _hard. "So, if you can sense strong power energies…" She paused then, using the silence to form her sentence, the drinks making her mind foggy. "Then how strong is your energy in comparison to the energy the Androids have."

She already knew the answer from his previous reveal. He couldn't sense theirs. But the question did what she needed it to.

Gohan's jovial smile fell as he adopted a darker expression, a more somber, almost defeated look. He let out a slow and calm sigh before he answered. "I can't sense their energy. I have no idea how close I am to their strength."

A frown rested on Eighteen's lips now. The question had done exactly what she'd intended it to do. It both introduced the Androids into the conversation, and sobered him up. It told him that he would have to think past the booze from here on out if he wanted to answer these questions properly.

It was time to proceed.

"They've hurt a lot of people Gohan...I've seen it first hand. I've had things taken away from me, some of them made me more of a person than without them. I know the pain the Androids cause." Her frown deepened. She wanted this to sound earnest, to sound honest. She wanted this to feel like it meant something, a means to draw out an equally earnest and honest response.

So she made it about her. She made it about the _truth._

"They've killed, slaughtered, and torn apart millions. I'm more changed by the Androids creation than anyone in here. I've thought a lot about them, and I know that if I could ever get a hold of the person responsible for creating them I know I would tear him to pieces, I would do the same thing they do to the innocents of this world, that they've been doing for over a decade. I would become just like them in that moment. Anything to stop…" She paused, looking down at her lap. To him, it probably looked like she was just looking down, but in reality she was acknowledging herself as a whole. Her enhanced and changed limbs. Her core power system flooding her processors with energy to use at her leisure. Her modified mind to store data in a faster and more efficient mannerism so that she would never have trouble recalling an event or important memory.

Her chest, where the very essence of the person she'd been before had been stolen from her.

"Anything...to stop the Androids from becoming what they are. I would slaughter that person if i could, nothing would stop me. But then… I would be just like the Androids...wouldn't I?" Eighteen was surprised she had to actually wipe away a tear from her eye. It had made her words convincing, this was all true for her, but she hadn't actually thought she would get _emotional _over it. She'd thought about these things hundreds of times before. She was over it now.

_Maybe those shots are starting to take effect…_

"But then again," she continued, "It's not like I actually have the strength to stop it, to kill, like they so brutally can. I'm sure that there's hundreds, thousands of people who feel the same way I do, that would brutalized the Androids and their maker without a second thought, given the chance."

_Who wish they were as strong as I am or as my brother is. They all wish they could be me. That they could have the power I have. But I don't think for a second they would want if they knew what it _**took from me **_to become me._

"They don't have the power. They don't have the strength to become the monsters that the Androids are." It'd recently gotten a lot easier to use that term when regarding herself, she wondered why "...but you do…" She took a shaky breath inward. She definitely shouldn't have gotten drunk before this. These emotions were not fake. "Why didn't you become like them? You could have lived an easy life somewhere away, terrorizing a town helpless to stop you. You could have lived it easy, never having to face the androids...I guess what I'm asking is...why do you still choose to fight the Androids? Why aren't you one of them?"

She hadn't meant to give as much weight to the question as she had. The combined force of her drunken emotions followed by mixing it with her own genuine feelings had formed a powerful statement of which Eighteen had been shocked came from herself.

"I-...wow." Gohan paused, staring wide eyed, shocked, amazed even, at her question.

Eighteen smiled. Right then in that moment, he wasn't Blondie the man who'd been trying to kill her for all these years, he was an intelligent, handsome, _strong_ young man who was staring at her with such wonder, such amazement that he _had _to stare. He was looking at her like she was a work of art who he'd just stumbled upon by accident.

She could get used to someone looking at her like that…

Eighteen immediately snapped out of her trance.

_God damn it how much have I drunk!?_

At her feet were roughly ten differently sized empty glasses.

_Oh Kami._

"I guess...I never really looked at it like that…" He started his answer in a muttler, "I-uh-never really even thought of that as an option I guess. I just figured..._this_…" He made a motion with one arm towards the rest of himself, his scars, his chiseled, battle ready body, his years of dedication and pain, his _missing arm_. "Was my only option. This was what I was always meant to do... I never thought to _question _it."

Eighteen was staring at the man in shocked wonder now. He'd _never _stopped to give it some thought? That he could just live a life by himself, away from it all, safer than everyone else?

She watched the focused look on the man as he internally searched for an answer. She could tell that her emotions fueling her questions had worked _too _well on him.

"...I think...I went down this road...because I felt like I had too much to lose back then." he finally acknowledged.

..._what?_

"My mentor, my friends...they were all such amazing people...heros! Actually...They were what made me choose to become one myself. The desire, no, _need_ to protect them, my friends, my family, the people I _loved._ For a long time...that was what drove me to fight. But then…" His face grew dark, she could see true pain, true _sorrow_ in his eyes.

"That went away...when the Androids killed...everyone. It got to the point that only a few of my loved ones were left. They became everything to me. I had to protect them. Because if I lost them… it would be like I lost everything that made me, me."Eighteen watched, shocked, as he sniffled a bit of a runny nose " I...I even struggled to make new friends, new loved ones because I didn't know if I would be able to protect them if the Androids happened to attack. I closed myself off to the world because I couldn't handle letting it down...again."

Eighteen blinked. She'd never, _ever _thought of him like that. Blondie had always just been this goodie two shoes hero that occasionally got in their way from time to time. There'd been no depth to his character, no inner motive in her mind aside from "I'm good because I'm the good guy hurray!".

But as she sat before him, she realized her mistake. She and her brother _always _won. They drove Blondie back _hundreds _of times over the years. They'd nearly killed him _dozens _of times out of those exchanges. He'd _never _successfully _stopped _even one of their attacks.

Eighteen realized in that moment that she wasn't looking at this city's equivalent of a superman.

She was looking at a _loser_. That hero that tries and _fails _to save the day. _That _had been the reason he'd been so surprised to find out he had a _fan_, because who was a _fan _of the _hero-wannabe_.

A monotone, clearly forced laugh rumbled out from Gohan. "Hahaha...I guess that got darker than I meant it to be, huh?" He said as he lifted a drink to his lips,shooting the entire thing back before motioning for another, "Do you want to move onto another question?"

The question was little more than a segway to move on in the conversation for Gohan, but for Eighteen it was a genuine question. Did she want to move onto her next question? It was _**the **_question, the only one that mattered, but it would drive home the fact that Gohan had never won _any _of his fights more than any blatant statement could say. It would destroy him mentally, and looking at this man who she could now _understand_, she didn't know if she wanted to-

_**What the actual fuck am I thinking right now? Am I actually being serious? This is the entire point of this conversation! Kami what the hell did I drink?**_

She looked down at the cup she had been slowly bringing to her lips.

_**And why the hell am I still DRINKING IT?**_

She quickly set the glass down onto the counter before parting her lips for the question.

_No more dancing around it. I've made it here. It's time to finally get my answer._

"So,something I've wondered to myself from time to time is this..._when _the Androids eventually kill everyone...what do you think they will do then? What will become of them do you think?"

_When_.

Not if.

_When_.

Even if she was ignoring how hard her message was to him, that didn't mean she was oblivious of her statement as a whole. She caught the slightest wince in his eyes when he heard the end of her question. She could see him realizing it now, the implications of what she'd asked..

Even his fan, the only one he could accept was actually a fan, thought he was going to fail.

"Well…" He mumbled, pausing to take a sip of his drink. It was clear that he didn't want to meet her gaze, that he was hurt and trying to hide it. He took a long time to take this drink, clearly registering the comment, feeling the hurt, and then trying to find an answer to the question.

His drink was empty when he set the glass down.

"I guess the only way to look at it is this. When all you know how to do is destroy, what do you do when _you _are all that's left to destroy?"

Eighteen, froze.

_His answer_.

That was it. Simple, sweet, and with more weight than those short few words should be able to carry. It was everything that she needed to hear, to understand.

And it was _wrong._

She hadn't wanted _this_, she'd wanted the _other _answer.

She hadn't even thought of what she would do if he'd answered her question this way. She'd only considered him somehow finding a way to agree with her. The entire night he'd been showing her how he could question things past the black and white, that he could see her side of the argument…so why hadn't he right then?

_He had._

She thought to herself in a stunned stupor.

_He'd thought about it, black and white and grey. He'd considered it all, and __**that **__was his answer._

She wanted things to go back to normal. That had been the plan, _this _had meant to be her resolution so that she could get back to the same old life that she'd loved and learned.

It was familiar, it was what was supposed to _be_.

But this? This answer?

It changed everything.

And Eighteen couldn't begin to imagine what that would look like.

She frowned.

"Barkeep!" She called after the woman, raising a hand as she did so. A moment later Lime appeared at her side.

"What can I-"

"I need four-no-five shots of Vodka, don't care what, just make sure it hits _hard_."

She didn't pay attention to the bewildered look Gohan was shooting her in that moment.

She wanted to wash away his answer, to numb it for as long as possible. She knew it wasn't a permanent solution, that eventually she would have to sober up and face what this answer meant for the rest of her life.

She just didn't want to give it any more thought _tonight _at least.

A few moments later the shots appeared in front of Eighteen. It didn't take long before the shot glasses were to her lips, each being thrown back in rapid suggestion.

The final glass slammed hard against the wood with a loud thump. The woman's form began to sway in her seat, her body leaning backwards as a wide smile spread from her lips.

_Oh boy, maybe this was a bad idea._

It felt like her head was swimming in thick pools of molasses, her thoughts cluttered so much that it was hard for her to even remember what time it was anymore. Eighteen continued to sway until abruptly she felt the bar stool beneath her shift out, slipping from below before the ground came rushing up to meet her.

An arm suddenly shot out, wrapping around her shoulders and catching her before her innevital contact with the sticky floor.

"Uh, are you feeling okay Videl?"

The woman swallowed, her mouth felt dry. "N-never better." She murmured out as she continued to rest against Gohan's arm. The man was leaning over her, holding her propped up as she continued to stare up at him. She had to admit, she felt comfortable here. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware of the several people looking over at the pair of them, but she found herself not caring what other people thought of her. What did their opinions matter anyway? It wasn't like mankind was anything more than vermin to begin with.

"Uh," Gohan's face was clearly embarrassed, his eyes stealing glances up towards the eyes that were looking over at them. "Do you want me to help you up?"

_Cute._

Eighteen concluded.

_You're cute when you're embarrassed._

Eighteen groaned in protest but eventually complied, accepting Gohan's offer as she was raised back to her feet.

She could smell the scent of liquor on his breath.

Something told the woman that her own breath was far worse.

"You're not as far _gone _as me!" She complained with a pouting frown. She'd partied her fair share before the experiment with Dr, Gero, and she always _hated _being the most fucked up person in the room.

"I'm...not?" He asked sheepishly, a nervous smile spreading across his face.

"No you are not!" She declared with a raised voice before a devious smile pulled at her lips. "So we have to make sure you get to where I am otherwise we won't have any fun."

"Uh…" She watched the man before her look away, frowning as if he were considering his answer.

A moment later, his shoulders shrugged. "Alright what do I have to drink."

Eighteen's smile broadened before she threw a flimsy arm into the air, vaguely pointing a finger towards the bartender.

"Barkeep! Another set of rounds for the big man!" She gestured over with a thumb. She could feel her routy side beginning to spill out of her which concerned her slightly. Eighteen could remember the last time she'd gotten routy drunk, she'd woken up in a chicken coop after hiding away from the police inside a farm. She still couldn't remember how she'd gotten all the way out to the countryside in the first place.

With a concerned brow raise the woman set the the shot glasses before them.

Her smile was wide as she looked at the drinks and then back at Gohan expectantly. She could see that he was staring down at the line of glasses warily;His mind trying to determine if he should be cautious in his already intoxicated state.

"C'mon _hunk_," Eighteen moaned as she slumped over the counter dramatically, her eyelids half closed as she stared sideways at him. "Don't you don't want to get shitfaced with me?" she said in a seductive breath.

_**Please **__be willing to get wasted with me._

She couldn't imagine ending the night here. She knew that if Gohan decided he was done, decided that he wanted to go home, that she would be forced to choose to either find someone _else _to drink with, or go home.

Her attention slowly pulled away from the man beside her, her narrowed gaze taking in the sight of the pathetic, degenerate species that she had once been apart of. She scowled before turning her attention back to the man still staring down at the drinks cautiously. Basically, her options were stay here and drink with Gohan…

Or go home.

Alone.

With her thoughts.

She shook her head free of the implications of the night's events beginning to rampage through her mind; Deciding instead to refocus her attention on Gohan.

Immediately she noticed her scowl fall away as her eyes took in the man before her. He wasn't like the others, he wasn't _weak _and _pathetic _like the others. He held power that while of _course _would never be as strong as her own, was impressive in its own right. _Granted_, he was a part of the human race, but of course, it wasn't like he could be anything _else _even if he'd wanted to be.

_Not unless he miraculously happens to be a part of an alien race that look remarkably like Humans._

Immediately Eighteen began to weeze laughing, having to grip the edge of the bar to keep balance.

"Uh, did I miss a joke?"

"No-No," She waved a hand, trying to suppress her laugh. "Just some drunk thoughts I'm having."

"Oh, right haha," She watched as he rubbed the back of his neck still nervously eying the shots. Her eyes drew to the way his bicep tightened as he performed the motion.

The muscles there, well toned and carved to perfection to reflect the _power _behind them..

_...He can level buildings if he wanted to with that arm, destroy armies, cities…_

She found herself growing attracted to the idea of Gohan using his power for _something _a little less than heroic.

"Eh, I dunno Videl…"

"How about…" The woman tapped her chin, her eyes wondering to the ceiling as she rapidly began to construct a way to convince the man to continue drinking with her.

A moment later, her eyes flashed with an idea.

A _devious _idea.

"How about this. _If _you take the drinks, I promise to tell you one interesting fact about me. And it can be about a wide range of topics, funny, tragic, heartwarming…" She smiled as she paused for effect. "_Sexual_."

She watched as a bright blush raced to Gohan's cheeks.

She raised an expectant eyebrow awaiting his response.

The young man took one final look at the shot glasses before letting out a slow sigh of defeat.

"Alright Videl, you got me."

Eighteen silently cheered to herself as she watched him take a drink from the counter.

She grinned as she waited for the moment the liquid began to drain from the glass.

"So when I turned Nineteen I got triple teamed."

She couldn't stop her laughter when Gohan started coughing.

She **loved **telling that lie.

* * *

-_Thirty Minutes Later-_

"Alright hold, up-" Gohan raised an unsteady hand, his eyes squinting as he spoke. "You're sayin that you blackmailed your gym teacher for your entire senior year?"

Eighteen raised an equally unsteady index finger. "In my defense!" She announced loudly, "He _was _interested in sleeping with what was -at the time- an underaged me." She shrugged with a dismissive frown. "I feel like blackmailing a potential pedo isn't such a bad deed."

She watched as Gohan paused, blinking once as his head tilted slightly to the side. "...Fair enough." He nodded with a shrug.

"But what about you huh mister six pack. How was the highschool life for you?" She noticed that was the third time she'd called him by one the numerous muscular parts of his body. She told herself that it was just because she liked the way he blushed when she did it.

Couldn't be any other reason.

_Nope._

"Well…" She watched his smiled tamper off. "I never really...went to school."

Her brows arched. "Wait, what?"

"I was sorta home schooled by my mom."

"Wait what!?" Eighteen leaned forward, her eyes eager with curiosity."Tell me more about that!" Mr. Savior of the Earth had been _homeschooled _by his _mom_? The very notion sounded _ridiculous _to her!

Gohan laughed a soft chuckle that Eighteen found she enjoyed listening to.

His lips parted, "Well you see, when I was five…"

* * *

_-Thirty Five Minutes Later-_

"Wait, you killed a _**dinosaur **_at age **five**!?" Eighteen felt like her jaw was about to land on the ground as it dropped.

Gohan laughed, casually picking out a pretzel to consume. "Well, I didn't exactly want to _kill _it, so I sorta only cut of parts of its tail...when I...was hungry." Gohan paused with a frown on his lips. "You know, when I say it out aloud...it sounds a lot worse."

Eighteen leaned back laughing. "So instead of just killing it you tortured the poor thing whenever you got hungry! That's certainly a better choice than killing it." Her words were left dripping with sarcasm.

Gohan's face turned a light shade of red. "Hey, in my defence, I was a kid and not every thought I had was fully thought out."

"Well clearly!" Eighteen exclaimed brightly. An easy smile had taken a permanent residence on the woman's face over the past hour. As the minutes passed, she couldn't help but feel more and more comfortable talking to him.

To Gohan.

To her mortal enemy.

_Shut up brain!_

She thought annoyed as she tried to pull herself back into the conversion. Even if she knew a part of her felt guilty for enjoying it.

She _was _still enjoying it.

"So hold up, what happened then?" She asked with a tilt of her head, black hair dangling loosely towards the ground. She'd become increasingly aware of her own attire the longer she sat talking to the man. She'd wanted to dress nice, but not _too _nice. She'd ultimately decided on some form fitting jeans accompanied with some ankle high black boots and a long sleeved black top that exposed some of her midriff. The color of the shirt had been to help match with the dark tones of the long wig afixed to her head, but now she was less certain about it's reliability.

Now she was beginning to wish she'd chosen something a little bit less… _restrictive_.

_**Stop. It.**_

She angrily shouted at her own thoughts. She was tired of having them.

She blinked, forcing herself to focus again.

With a coy smile the man turned away, pulling his nose away from her in a mocking pout. For a moment, Eighteen was confused, staring at the man blankly.

_What is he…?_

"...!"

_Oh my comment!_

She grinned, finally remembering their conversation. "Oh come on, don't be like that."

"You made fun of me." He stated lacing sarcastic hurt though his words.

Eighteen rolled her eyes but decided to play along. "Oh don't be such a baby."

The man stuck out his bottom lip slightly, still smiling as he pretended to sniffle.

Eighteen's eyes lingered on his lips for a moment before she forced herself to meet his gaze again.

"Fine, whatever I give," She rolled her eyes a second time. "I'm sorry for making fun of you for torturing a dinosaur when you were five."

Gohan paused, his eyes half closed as he slowly drifted side to side in his seat. "Hmmm, I'll accept it."

"Cool, so will you continue?"

"Alright, so basically I'm held up at my little cave spot right? Well that's when-"

* * *

-_Twenty Five Minutes Later-_

Eighteen was annoyed as she stepped out of the women's restroom. She _rarely _if ever had to use the restroom, the fact that she'd drank so much to be forced to use a _public _restroom no less had left her in a foul mood.

Her mood worsened when she returned to the bar only to see Gohan passed out against the counter.

The bartender who Eighteen had recently come to know as 'Lime' was gently trying to shake the man awake with little success.

Her worried eyes locked onto Eighteen's. "Uh, hey you were with this guy the entire night, do you know where he lives?"

Eighteen's response was immediate. "Uh, oh yeah I know where he lives."

She blinked, realizing moments later what she'd just accidentally agreed to.

A look of relief washed over the young bartender. "That's great, would you mind helping him get home?"

_**Fuck! **__Damn my drunk brain!_

Had she been sober she would have thought about the question longer and potentially _avoided _being asked to take care of a passed out drunk guy hanging off the side of the bar.

She let out a slow sigh, her shoulders slumping as she stared at Gohan's resting figure.

He looked peaceful, relaxed as his cheek smooshed up against the counter.

She considered simply leaving him like that, just turning and stepping out of the bar.

_...He stayed for me._

She'd silently _begged _for him to remain, to give her something or rather _someone _to distract her for as long as she could keep her mind off things.

And he'd delivered.

"...Yeah alright I'll figure out a ride to get him home." She said with an unenthusiastic tone.

_But after this, we're __**even**__._

She felt ridiculous as she slowly pulled out her phone and began dialing a taxi number she'd seen on the wall. Calling a cab for her mortal enemy to make sure he gets home safely felt like the punchline to a really, _really, _bad joke.

_...I'm just drunk right now. That's right. Just drunk._

It felt good to push her actions onto the alcohol.

They weren't _her _thoughts, it was the booze talking!

...Right?

She frowned as she sat down next to the man having finished the call. The energy had been drained from her. Her eyes half closed as she patiently awaited the alert that their ride was here.

Her eyes wandered the bar as she waited, taking in the view of slow drunks slumped and trying to pick themselves up to get lost trying to get back home.

She could count the bar's remaining occupants on two hands now.

_Sheesh this place was packed when we first got here. How have I been sitting here so long?_

Her eyes slowly returned to the man quietly snoring beside her. His upper body was leaned against the bar counter for support, The fingers of his hand loosely dangling off the other side. She couldn't help but linger on the sight. He looked so...sweet.

Like he was happy in his sleep, like he was enjoying a pleasant dream in his rest.

_...wait a sec-?_

Eighteen's brows furrowed, her head turning as she searched for Lime, why would any bartender allow someone in their bar to pass out like-

_Oh._

She found the woman directly in front of her, but her eyes weren't on Eighteen.

Instead it was abundantly clear that she was _staring_ at Gohan.

Eighteen's eyes narrowed. She knew that look, she knew that behind those emerald green eyes her mind was mentally undressing the man lying still beside her.

She felt a scowl begin to form on her face before she paused.

_Why am I...offended?_

She rolled her eyes as she scoffed at herself.

_I better fucking sober up soon I swear._

"Hey uh," Lime spoke hesitantly.

"What?" Eighteen said with an edge she hadn't meant to the word.

"Are...are you two…?" The woman pointed a finger at her and then back to Gohan.

Eighteen's stared at Lime blankly.

_...are we what?_

She blinked.

"Ohhhh!" Her eyes lit up with joy as she realized what she'd been asked.

_She's asking if we're in a __**relationship**__._

She laughed at the idea, rearing back as her lips motioned to answer. "N-"

She paused,her mind slowly catching up to her feelings.

_**Why **__is she asking if we're together __**idiot!**_

Because _she _was interested.

Eighteen's eyes narrowed.

"No it's alright, I get why you're asking." She formed a fake, spiteful smile. "But yes, he's mine."

"O-oh!" The woman stammered, quickly scrambling to make herself busy behind the counter. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean any offense, I just thought he had nice arms-er-arm is all!"

Eighteen didn't respond as the barkeep found a task on the other side of the bar to attend to.

She didn't know why she'd just done that, scared off someone interested in Gohan.

The idea of someone hitting on the man bothered her.

She wasn't sure why.

"Fuck!" Eighteen jumped out of her seat as her phone suddenly violently burst with sound.

"Huh? Wha?" A sleepy Gohan muttered, his head slowly raising from the counter.

She rapidly pulled it out of her pocket, staring down at the screen.

_Ride's here…_

Her gaze rose back to his as he slowly stretched, his eyes rapidly blinking away the sleep look on his face.

"I called a ride." She spoke flatly. "C'mon, let's get you home." She motioned with a thumb over her shoulder.

The man scoffed shaking his head with a frown. Slowly, he began to stagger towards the door. "Pfft, I can fly, I don't need-" His foot caught the leg of a table before his momentum hurled sideways, his body crashing into the wooden structure.

Eighteen winced as she watched the man go through it.

Slowly, Gohan began to rise from the splintered remains of the table. Brushing off the few slivers of wood caught on his shirt he said. "On second thought...maybe it's better I don't risk crashin into ah building."

"My table!" Lime's voice called out across the bar.

"I'll pay for that!" Gohan was quick to respond.

* * *

_-Ten Minutes Later-_

She hadn't thought this through.

She _really _hadn't thought this through.

She sat with her legs crossed in the back seat of the taxi, a deadpan look on her face as she watched the lamp posts rush past.

_This sucks._

What she had _intended _to happen when she opened the door for the drunk man beside her, was to shut the door behind him after a short goodbye and call it a night. She'd have probably gone home afterward, probably break something expensive along the way to get her anger out, and then go to sleep to get rid of this annoying headache plaguing the back of her head.

Eighteen's lips curved upward slightly at the idea.

What she _hadn't _been expecting is Gohan to offer to share the cab so that she could get home.

_Stupid considerate __**prick!**_

She'd tried to refuse, but realized a moment later that it didn't make sense for a young woman who _didn't _have flying powers to refuse a ride back home while drunk at this time of night.

_I'm getting __**real **__tired of pretending to be a weak human._

She let out a slow, low growl of annoyance. She would wait until Gohan was to his apartment and then ditch the taxi driver a block after. There wasn't a chance in Hell that she was going to wait on this middle aged bald guy to get her home in a timely fashion.

"Man...feels weird to be in a car."

Eighteen's brows knit together as she looked towards Gohan. He was staring out of the window with an easy smile resting on his lips

"...have you not spent a lot of time in cars?" She asked curiously. What a strange comment to make.

She watched the man blink as if only just realizing he'd said something strange and then flashing an embarrassed smile.

His eyes turned towards hers. "I've uh, never really been in a car before."

Eighteen paused, one word on her lips as she stared dumbfounded at the man."_**How?**_"

He released a short laugh before raising a hand behind his head. "Eh, well, my dad always had a way to fly around so we never had a car when I was growing up. Then I learned how to fly myself and…" His shoulders went up. "Guess it didn't make sense to buy one after that."

His eyes turned back to gazing at the darkened shapes rushing past. "It's kinda neat, riding in a car that is."

The silence resumed as Gohan continued to gaze out of the window.

But Eighteen's eyes didn't pull away from the man. Instead she stared on, studying his face, the look in his eyes, the curiosity there, the life there.

_...He's so different from me._

Her eyes lingered on his face for a short time longer before attempting to pull away.

Only to be _hooked _again.

Her eyes had locked on the man's bicep.

It was just so _perfectly _sculpted, like what the perfect balance between buff and lean. She followed the limb until it disappeared under a dark collared shirt. Looking at it again, Eighteen couldn't blame Lime for staring at him the way she had. She was right, his arm _was_ very attractive to the eye..

_...I never did get to touch it at the bar…_

"You know, I never realized how many advertisements you see when you drive around." His lips frowned. "Is that how it always is?"

"Well, it really depends. Here, let me see." Eighteen scooted over a seat, positioning herself just next to the man as she _casually _rested a hand on his arm. What she _hoped _she looked like she was doing was simply coming closer to get a better view.

When in reality she was silently appreciating the grooves and roundness of the man's arm.

_Hmmm…_

The woman wore a slight smile on her lips, closing her eyes and discovering that it had _definitely _been worth it to take the extra taxi ride.

"Videl? What are you…"

Eighteen was vaguely aware of the man's sentence trailing away but paid it little mind. Instead her foggy thoughts began to explore..._other _interests.

_...I wonder what the rest of his body looks like…_

She frowned, retracting her hand a moment later.

_Damn it Eighteen stop letting the booze get to your head!_

She was so tired of having the liquor in her system take over her thoughts.

"Sorry, what were you…?" She looked up questioningly at the man sitting beside her and noticed that he was already looking down at her.

Or rather, _towards _her, since Eighteen could immediately tell that he wasn't meeting her gaze.

_What are you-?_

She looked down and immediately realized what Gohan's eyes had been focused on, why he'd trailed off midway though his sentence a moment earlier.

She'd accidentally positioned her _cleavage _directly under his nose by pushing so close.

The woman felt a blush rush to her cheeks as she immediately brought a hand to her chest, closing the shirt the rest of the way as she moved away a seat.

His eyes wide with panic and realizing he'd been caught, Gohan stammered blushing. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't- I mean I hadn't-"

"It's fine." She responded flatly looking away with an embarrassed frown. Her arms were pinned to her chest now. She didn't meet his eye.

"I-"He paused, his expression sad before he looked away. "...Sorry."

"..."

A minute passed in complete silence as the pair sat awkwardly avoiding conversation.

_Hypocrite._

Eighteen thought to herself.

_You'd slid over to feel him up, but he gets a peak at the goods and suddenly things are awkward between you two._

She blinked.

_Hey aren't my thoughts supposed to be on __**my **__side?_

She thought angrily at herself before turning her head to look over at Gohan with a spiteful stare.

_Why the Hell am I siding with __**him **__of all people, and __**why **__him of all people? I've been acting weird all night and it's all thanks to…_

Her eyes were wide.

_Thanks to…_

She swallowed.

_Wow._

The annoyance she'd felt moments ago washed away, replaced by… amazement,excitement? She wasn't sure exactly what she was feeling then. All she was certain of was that Gohan was…_very _well endowed.

Or at least, that's what she could gather from the massive _bulge _pushing up at the man's pants.

_...guess he liked what he saw…_

She couldn't pull her eyes away from it.

It was just so _big_.

_What is that? Nine, ten inches at least? And that was just from a shirt slip up! I wonder what it would look like if he saw…_

Her eyes widened.

_What the hell am I thinking about right now!?_

She growled.

No! There was no way she was about to entertain the thought of being ..._intimate_ with Gohan!

..._but why?_

She paused in thought. _Why _had she made him off limits to herself? Because he'd been her enemy for so long? Because she and her brother constantly tried to kill him?

Well...he didn't feel like an enemy anymore, or at least, not right now.

He wasn't staring back at her, a hardened grimace on his face as his eyes glared daggers into her. He was relaxed, staring out the window completely at peace with her sitting mere feet away.

And...well...she had to admit she didn't want to _kill _him right at the moment, be it the booze or other reasons.

But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel that it would be wrong on some level. They were opposing sides! They'd been at each other's throats more times in the past years than she could count!

She **hated **him!

And she figured that the feeling must be mutual. If Gohan knew who she _really _was, there was no doubt in her mind that he would be attempting to blow her to smithereens on the spot.

That made him off limits, right?

The one man on the planet who she knew for certain she couldn't have.

...right?

Eighteen absentmindedly bit her bottom lip as she continued to stare at the enormous member.

_...off limits…_

She frowned, realizing that she'd just made a mistake.

She'd made him _off limits _to herself.

She'd turned him into the _forbidden fruit. _

_...Kami damn it Eighteen._

She thought as her hand started to slowly stretch out, her fingers extending out towards Gohan's manhood.

She wanted to touch it, no, she wanted to _hold _it. She wanted to grip it and feel its weight in her hand.

She wanted to do a whole lot of things to it. She shifted in her seat, feeling her own body beginning to react to her desires.

Her hand froze, hovering mere inches over the man's thigh. She stole a brief glance up towards his face, noting that he was still in fact focusing on the window and unaware of her doings.

She brought her attention back to what she was currently struggling to resist. She and her brother had learned that virtually _nothing _was off limits to them once they'd transformed. She'd learned to have everything she wanted, material or otherwise. She could take whatever she wanted, bully whoever she wanted to acquire the things she desired.

But now, she had something before her that she _couldn't _have.

_Or is it just that I __**shouldn't **__have him?_

"..."

_...or is it rather… that I shouldn't __**want **__him?_

Was that the problem? That she felt conflicted about _desiring _Gohan? She couldn't say for sure.

But...she was realizing more and more...that she _did _want Gohan.

He was handsome, powerful, physically _gorgeous_, interesting and now ontop of all of it, she was finding out that he had a massive dick!

She felt her temperature begin to rise as her legs quivered with anticipation, desire burning away at her resolve.

_...Oh to Hell with it! When have I ever been concerned with doing what's 'right' anyway!?_

She wanted a bite of her forbidden fruit.

Her slender fingers fell, wrapping around the shaft of his firm erection.

Gohan jumped.

"V-Videl?" He asked in a started, panicked voice, his eyes first darting to her and then to where she was firmly gripping his cock.

A coy smile pulled at Eighteen's lips as she saw Gohan's face. She felt her barriers all breaking away, shattering as she finally made her decision.

_I'm gonna do this._

She raised her other hand, slowly bringing her index finger to her face and pursing her lips against it. "Shhh…"

She watched the man swallow once.

But he remained silent.

Her hand began to slowly move, rubbing the bulge as she felt his dick beginning to harden further in her fingers.

She could feel herself growing excited as she continued to stroke, her womanhood beginning to respond as she shifted in her seat yet again, moving closer so that their thighs were now touching. She continued her slow, rhythmic strokes, focusing on the head of his member as she felt his hips beginning to shift, responding to her soft pleasurable movements.

"V-Videl," He whispered, his breathing was heavier now, his eyes half closed as he continued. "W-what, are you… doing?"

Her smile returned.

The woman leaned in, bringing her lips to Gohan's ear. All the while her hand slowly slid up from the shaft of Gohan's member until her fingers rested on his zipper.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked in a quiet, seductive voice. Her fingers began to slowly pull the zipper down before her hand disappeared inside.

"I'm _pleasuring _you son Gohan."

Gohan Jumped for a second time as Eighteen's fingers wrapped around the base of his cock.

Eighteen could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

_I can barely wrap my fingers around it!_

She pulled it out a moment later.

Her eyes widened.

_It's...wow…_

She was baffled. It was just so...she didn't want to call it perfect but…

_It's not...__**weird**_…

Over the years and the few times she'd chosen a 'lover' for herself, she'd come to determine that the male genitalia always looked just a _little _bit off.

But Gohan's...it was almost like it had been sculpted, she almost wanted to say it didn't seem entirely _human_, as if there was something else at play.

_Damn it Eighteen, you're such a lightweight!  
_She snapped at her drunken mind. What the hell did that even mean!?

She stared down at the member in her hand a moment longer before slowly beginning to stroke it. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Gohan suck in a breath of air, his body responding as his hips shifted slightly to her motions.

She smiled.

_Oh this is too good._

His reactions were _wonderful_ to her; exactly what she loved to see.

_She _was in control.

_She _had the power.

_The power to __**please**__._

She slowly leaned over so that her mouth was just hovering over the tip of Gohan's member. A sly smile formed on her face before her lips parted, allowing a dribble of saliva to roll off her tongue and onto the head of his dick.

"Ngh," Gohan grunted as her hand began to work its way up and down in firm deliberate strokes. Her saliva began to coat his shaft as her pace quickened. Soft wet noises started to emanate from the back seat as Gohan's breath sharpened.

"You know...it's not often I get to _tease_ such a massive cock…" She said as she began to focus her attention on the tip of the man's erection, watching with delight as he let out a slow, quiet moan.

"UUhh…" Came a voice from the front of the taxi. "What's going on back-"

"There's a 20,000 zenni tip for you at the end of this drive if you _**shut up **_and keep your eyes on the road." Eighteen hissed at the driver. She paused for several seconds until she was certain that the man's silence meant that he had agreed.

_Benefit to being an Android is that money is not hard to come by..._

She turned back to Gohan, her lips curled into a devious, predator-like smile as she did. "Now where were we?"

His eyes were wide as he gulped."Uh, you were-"

She raised a single finger to his lips, her other hand still firmly gripping as she began to refocus her strokes on the head of his cock.

She watched with delight as his eyes clasped shut, his lips parting slightly as he let out a soft moan of pleasure.

She brought her lips to his ear, the tip of her tongue lightly licking at the lobe as she whispered. "Don't say a word, I know _exactly _where I was at."

She pulled away slowly, her hand still attending to the man's massive hard on

She could tell by the way his hips were beginning to slowly rise to meet her hand that he was getting close.

But she also noticed something else, his eyes on her, a silent question posed in them as they watched her.

What was she going to do next?

She eyed the massive member quivering as her hand ran up and down in rapid succession.

_What is that, ten, eleven inches?_

She licked her lips. It didn't matter one way or another.

She'd never been a gagger.

Her lips parted as she slowly lowered her mouth onto his head-

"W-wait," She felt a hand halt her decent. "Shouldn't we-uh,"

Her brows knit together as she slowly raised her gaze so that she could properly see his face. Her mind reeling as to why he had just _stopped _her from giving him the _**best **_damn head of his _life_!

His cheeks were red as he glanced away sheepishly. "Shouldn't we...kiss first?"

She blinked.

_Oh my Kami._

She had to resist the rising urge to let out a drunken '_awww_'.

_That's so __**adorable!**_

A moment later, Eighteen's mouth slammed into Gohan's, her lips mounting his in an experienced, passionate collision. She felt his mouth stammer to accommodate as his lips immediately pushed back in an almost awkward fashion..

Her eyes still closed, she raised an eyebrow.

_Is Blondie...__**inexperienced?**_

Her lips curled into an even wider smile.

_This day could not get any better. _

Being in control was just something that Eighteen found she inherently enjoyed, whether that be in a fight, a discussion, or any other aspect of her life. This, naturally translated to a _love _of being the dominant one in bed.

And what could be more appealing to someone who loved _power _in the bedroom than being with someone _inexperienced_.

She felt an excited tremble in between her thighs.

"Mmn…" She let out as she felt Gohan adjust his lips, his mouth beginning to compliment hers as they continued to make out.

_Quick learner, that's a good sign._

Her lips parted, allowing Gohan to feel the heat of her breath and understand what she was planning next. Eighteen was surprised when instead of scramble to match her movements a second late, his lips opened with hers, anticipating the move as he turned his head to the side, deepening the kiss.

"Mh!" Eighteen's eyes were wide as this time it was her turn to be caught by surprise. Gohan's tongue met with her's a moment later, swirling and dancing around hers as she rapidly scrambled to do the same. Soon their motions found a rhythm and Eighteen's _melted _into the kiss.

_Fuck yes!_

She internally moaned as Gohan's saliva mixed with hers. She didn't know if he'd just been a really good kisser or if this was just raw instinct kicking in, but either way it was _working _for her.

Quiet muffled moans began to spill into the man's mouth. Eventually, the two pulled away, Gohan taking a deep breath of air as he did.

Eighteen was left dazed, a drunken part of her mind desperately wanting to return to the mouth that had managed to kiss her so deeply, so passionately.

But the clearer part of her mind, the part of her who understood that she'd lost a bit of control in that exchange, remembered what she'd planned to do next.

She smiled, raising her unoccupied hand to her lips, pressing down lightly with her middle and index finger. "Did that suffice?"

He flashed a slight smile. "Y-yeah, that was good, uh." He smiled spread fully. "Your lips taste so wonderful. I got lost in them for a second."

Eighteen felt her face heat up at the compliment.

_Get your head in the game Eighteen!_

The woman rapidly shook off the frankly adorable comment as she brought her face nearer to the enormous member still held firmly in her hand.

"Oh, trust me Gohan, in a few more seconds, you won't even be able to tell where you are anymore."

She pursed her lips as she lowered her mouth to the tip of the man's penis. She could see precum dribbling out to meet her as she kissed the tip of his member.

She slowly began to descend, spreading her lips around the head of the penis as she made her way down.

She could feel Gohan's hips tremble with pleasure, fighting with himself to push into her mouth further as she paused, her lips now fully wrapped around his head.

She waited patiently to see if he would. If he did, he would be punished as she would stop, if he didn't however, he would be _rewarded_.

She was delighted to find that he didn't.

_Good boy._

She thought as trickles of her saliva began to descend to the base of the man's cock.

_Here is your reward big boy._

Immediately her tongue began to swirl around the outer edge his manhood, her head beginning to slowly move vertically, complementing the motion.

Gohan's head fell back, his entire body trembling with pleasure as he let out a low moan.

Rapidly enjoying his responses, Eighteen began to push herself deeper and deeper onto the man's massive endowment. Her eyes clasped shut as she took more and more of him into her throat with each descent as wet, squishy noises now loudly emanating from the back of the vehicle.

_Kami it's so __**much!**_

She thought as she felt her throat fill yet again with the man's cock. She'd gone down on some pretty well hung guys before and never had an issue, of course, she wasn't so sure that she'd ever run into someone..._this _well hung.

"V-Videl, I-I'm getting close." He said in a raspy whisper.

Eighteen's efforts redoubled as she listened to the man's moans, her eyes remained clasped shut as she struggled to take any more of him into her mouth. She'd embedded herself onto his cock a solid eight inches, but no matter how much she pushed herself to wrap her lips around the base of his shaft she couldn't reach.

_Giant dicked freak!_

She silently thought in frustration as her motions quickened. She could feel Gohan's body tensing, his hips now thrusting up to meet her lips as she pushed down.

"F-fuck!" Suddenly, Eighteen felt a hand on the back of her head as she felt her throat grow more full than she'd ever felt before. She registered her lips being pressed against the base of his cock as black spots filled her vision.

The tension in the man's body reached a climax as he hips thrusted into her and she felt an explosion of warmth coat the back of her throat. Her eyes glazed over as she felt the man's juices rapidly fill her mouth, his moans filling her ears as he continued to climax.

_So….warm…!_

She thought in a daze as her vision continued to fill with black spots. She could feel it, thick bursts of cum running down her throat as she swallowed more and more of the man's seed. It felt like she was draining an entire firehose of its contents.

But She didn't mind.

She'd never been a spitter.

After several more seconds she felt the hand on the back of her head release her before she pulled back, feeling almost as if she was unsheathing herself from his dick as she did so. She began rapidly coughing shortly after, having just regained usage of her windpipe again.

Her eyes met with Gohan's and immediately she spotted worry in his gaze.

"I-I'm sorry!" He suddenly stammered, clarity hitting him as he realized what he'd done.

She smiled, feeling a little bit of cum on her chin before wiping it away. "Relax big boy. I'm perfectly fine, and besides, I know how you can make it up to me."

Her gaze fell, noting that his member had yet to fall even a hair.

_Good, he's got some __**stamina**__..._

She reached out and grabbed a hold of his member a second time, watching a dark satisfaction as he trembled. She knew how sensitive a man's penis was right after an orgasm.

"How does it _feeeel_." She said as she slowly slide down the man's shaft.

Gohan could only manage a sharp, shaky exhale of pleasure as her hand continued to work him.

She felt herself growing excited as she looked over towards the front of the taxi. "Driver, change of plans."

* * *

_-Twenty Minutes Later-_

It had been _annoying _having to wait through paying for a room, getting a key, and then finally making their way to the hotel room, but they'd done it.

_Finally!_

She thought as she pushed open the door, leading Gohan in behind her by the hand.

The door shut with a click, and she spun around, a seductive smile on her face as she moved closer, pushing her chest into him as she wrapped her hands around his muscular neck.

"So," She said in a whisper staring up into his onyx eyes, "What would you like to do now?"

She could see the nervousness in his eyes, almost as if he was...scared? Why would he be scared?

"Uhh, Well actually… uh…" She watched his eyes wander in a desperate panic across the room before landing on something over her shoulder. "Shouldn't we-er, 'freshen up' before the deed?"

She looked back to see his eyes were indicating to the bathroom.

"...I suppose…" She said in an obviously disappointed tone. He was killing the mood! Why wasn't he eager to fuck her like all the other men she'd been with? She knew she was a bombshell, that her figure was curvy and developed in all the right places, so why would…?

…_.Is Gohan…_

She studied the nervous look on his face, the tension, the slight sweat on the side of his brow.

_...is Gohan a virgin?_

She'd noticed his awkwardness in the car, but had assumed that just meant that he'd not been with a lot of partners _recently_. Everyone has a dry spell sometimes right?

"I'm uh, gonna do a quick shower if that's alright with you." He flashed a sheepish smile as he slowly untangled Eighteen's arms from around his neck and began to make his way to the bathroom.

Eighteen watched the man with a dumbstruck look. She'd _never _been stalled before, no man had _ever _brushed her advances off, even if he was just 'freshening up'. She blinked, realizing that her cravings for the man hadn't subsided, that if anything, they were _worse _now that he'd refused her.

She heard the shower water turn on a few moments later.

An idea flashed through her mind.

* * *

-_Gohan-_

_Holy shit this is actually happening!_

He thought to himself as he felt the hot water collide against his back. He felt like his heart was about to explode out of his chest as he anticipated what the night would entail.

_I'm actualy going to have sex!_

The thought was exhilarating!

And _terrifying._

He was almost _certain _he was going to mess it up somehow.

Gohan knew that his experience in romantic matters was...limited at best. He'd never had time for a girlfriend growing up, he'd never thought it right of him to seek one out either.

He didn't think it would be fair to them to get attached to someone who could lose their life to the Android any day. He hadn't wanted to put that hardship on anyone, so he'd never looked before.

But now he had someone in the other room waiting for him, waiting for him to show her that he knew what he was doing under the sheets.

He swallowed.

And boy was she _sexy_.

He'd begun to notice it at the bar but...Videl was one of the most attractive women he'd ever seen in his _life_. Her hips were round and inviting, forming a perfect heart shaped ass he'd struggled to keep his eyes off of once he'd noticed it. Her breasts were plump and from what he'd _briefly _seen practically _perfect_. Her long flowing hair was beautiful, and her lips...her lips…

_...like nothing I've ever experienced before._

His mind drifted to when he'd been sitting back in the cab, feeling the biggest orgasm in his life, his cock surrounded by the sweet warmth of Videl's mouth.

Immediately, he felt his manhood responding to the imagery.

_Creeeeeeeak!_

He blinked frowning, was that the door opening?

He could hear light footsteps drawing nearer until they stopped on the other side of the shower curtain.

"V-Videl?"

"Hm?" He could barely make out the sound of clothes hitting the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Didn't you say that '_we_' should freshen up?" Another piece of clothing hitting the ground.

He felt his mouth grow dry, his eyes widening. "I-I meant-"

Suddenly, the curtain pulled back as Videl's slender, naked body stepped into the tub before him.

Gohan's voice died in his throat as he stared.

She positioned her back to him, casually looking over her shoulder, allowing the water to coat her chest. "Hm? Is something wrong?"

Gohan's eyes couldn't pull away, taking in the slender, curvature of her back leading to an ass that Gohan was certain _had _to have been sculpted to be so perfect and round. He watched in silence as water trickled down her frame and down thick, well toned thighs, causing them to glisen almost mystically.

It was as if he were staring at a dream, an inviting fantasy that could never possibly come true.

But, as he blinked a rogue water droplet out of his eye, Gohan knew that this was no dream.

She didn't wait for a response as she bent forward, slowly squirting some of the provided soap into her hands before slowly rising and beginning to apply the substance to her hands..

She turned to him a moment later, slowly sliding her hands up her stomach and to her chest where she paused, cupping her breasts just below before beginning to push them up too. They slid out from her fingers, slippery from the soap and bouncing as they fell back into position, Videl all the awhile acting as if she was completely unaware of Gohan's presence.

Her face bore a smirk like a cat that had just caught it's mouse. Like a predator taking pleasure in the fact that her prey could no longer escape.

Gohan knew that he couldn't escape, couldn't slip away.

He no longer wanted to.

He stepped forward, closing the distance between them to a few inches.

She smiled as she looked up at him, leaning forward, she pushed her chest into him, bringing up a hand to wrap around the back of his neck.

"See something you like?" She whispered as he felt the heat of her breath on his lips. He felt the newly familiar sensation of her slowly wrapping her slender, soapy hands around his member.

Gohan felt like he was in a daze, his eyes half lidded as tried to contain himself, tried to resist the part of him that he was nervous would break free and _hurt _her if he wasn't careful.

_Get a hold of yourself Gohan, this is a normal girl, you can seriously hurt her if you don't __**be careful!**_

He was trying to remind the part of himself slowly slipping away as he gradually brought his hand to wrap around her waist.

"You know, I only really have one more spot to clean." He watched her lips pull into a coy, mischievous grin that he'd already learned to know meant she was about to do _something _to drive his heart insane. He felt the hand wrapped around his terribly erect phallus pull away, only to disappear moments later between her thighs.

Her eyes shut a moment later as he watched her hand begin to shift. Her fingers dancing within the burning caverns of her womanhood.

"Mn!" She moaned, her face reflecting the sensations of pleasure rippling through her trembling thighs. "I-I usually use my fingers, mmhmm! B-but," Her cheeks were slightly reddened, the eagerness of her fingers causing her breaths to come out in sharp gasps "I-I think, you'd have an easier time with your-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Gohan felt his restraint, the nervousness, the _fear_, all drain away.

_I...I can't stop myself…_

Gohan felt his arm lift Videl by her hips only to watch as her legs snapped out, wrapping around his waist before her hands immediately found purchase around the back of his neck.

Another moment later Gohan felt his manhood pressing up against the lips of her soft, welcoming pussy before it slowly began to coat the tip of his dick with her inviting juices.

His eyes locked with hers as her lips parted slightly, her eyes pleading, _desperate _asking for him to continue, to push the rest of his trembling member deep into her warm, flowing pussy.

Gohan felt like a man who'd traversed miles lost in the desert only to find an oasis. He felt like he was mere inches away, seconds away from quenching the dry plague that had filled his mouth so.

Then, he decided to take a drink.

Gohan's hand tensed, his fingers pressing into her soft, peach colored hip as he drove her down, impaling the woman on his manhood in one desperate, sudden motion.

He felt sharp nails dig into his back as Videl tightened around him all at once, a sharp, started gasp escaping her lips before she buried her face into his shoulder. He could feel her hot breath on his neck, short, quivering exhales filled his ears.

"Oh, Kami Videl, you're so..._tight_!" He hissed in a low moan as he felt her canal twitching, stretching as it attempted to adjust to his size. It felt like the shaft of his dick was being smothered by a soft, wet warmth that sent an explosive hot pleasure coursing through the rest of his body.

Gohan let out a low moan as he pressed his hips deeper into hers, driving himself even further as he felt the woman let out a shaky startled cry in response.

For a moment, Gohan felt the cautious part of his mind return, fear that he'd hurt her spilling into his mind.

"M-More!" She gasped in a ragged breath as he felt her own hips push into him, causing the last of his shaft to disappear into the woman.

"F-fuck!" She exclaimed as she pulled her head away from his neck, bringing her lips inches away from his before gasping "Kiss me with those fucking intoxicating lips!"

Videl's face slammed into Gohan's in a drunken lust, their mouth's opening in rhythm with each other's as their tongues wrestled for dominance within.

Gohan felt his hips begin to naturally shift, begging to be allowed to pull back and drive into her again.

He decided to submit himself to his desire, pulling back before disappearing into her burning cavern with a powerful thrust.

He felt Videl's tongue startle, jumping as she felt his manhood return to her in such a violent fashion.

Her face pulled away, the hands gripping his shoulders tightening as her head fell.

When she looked back to meet his gaze, her eyes were misty, her face shifting into a look of pure ecstacy.

"I'm gonna have to get _used _to you." She said in a quiet breath. Leaning into him, she pinned herself to his chest, her arms clinging to his back as if she were lost at sea and he her lifeboat.

She brought her lips to his ears. "Get me _used _to you Gohan." She quietly commanded.

The message was clear, the desire understood.

He smiled.

There was nothing he would like to do more.

Without another word he pulled back his hips before slamming them back into her with a loud clap. He felt her body jolt as it did before, her legs and arms tightening around him as her pussy spasmed with shock and pleasure by the sound of her delighted gasps.

Gohan repeated himself, continuously impaling her willing body onto his massive, swollen member. Each time he felt her pussy swallow him again it was like a whole new wave of pleasure washing over him, lasting him only long enough for him to raise her up and slam her down onto his cock again.

"More!..._please _don't stop! Oh Kami! You're so _big_!" Her cries of approval reinvigorated the man, his hips thrusting faster as he felt his intense orgasm begin to build each time she slid down to his base.

He felt her mouth on his neck, lightly biting down on his skin as he continued to pound into her womanly chamber.

Gohan felt like his body was on fire, like he was going to melt away from the soapy, sexy, beautiful woman wrapped around him.

Gohan began to feel Videl shift under his arms, her body moving with his now as she used her legs to bury his erection back into her at an even faster pace.

"Ngh! Fuck me Gohan! Don't you _dare _think about stopping!" Her eyes were closed tightly, the expression on her face like she was almost searching for something. Gohan could feel the woman's pussy beginning to tense, compressing on his dick so tightly he felt his own breath begin to grow shaky.

He could feel himself building, a white hot burning sensation beginning to center in his hips, but he didn't want to stop, didn't think he could stop even if he'd wanted to.

"O-oh! I-I C-can't-..!" Videl's head fell back, her back arching as she continued to meet Gohan's hips midway, connecting at the apex of their thrusts.

He watched the woman's bottom lip tremble as the rest of her face tensed. He could tell that she was getting close, that she was building with him, that she wanted- no- _needed _that release.

Gohan was glad that they were in agreement.

Sharp, hot flashes of pleasure sent trembles up Gohan's body as he felt his orgasm beginning to build to a point that he no longer felt he could control.

Gasping, he exclaimed. "V-Videl, I'm about to-"

"Don't pull out! I'm- I'm about to-" She cried out, her voice like an erotic angel to his ears as her legs locked, ensuring that he had no place to go.

Gohan felt his hips buckle as Videl's walls began to rapidly tighten and contract, the woman trembling as she took deep, shaky gasps of pleasure. The sensation became too much to bear as he felt himself explode within her insides, coating the deepest reaches of her womanhood with a thick layer of his seed. He felt his arm pull Videl tightly to him, pinning the young woman to his chest as he felt his dick gush out the results of his rippling orgasm into the her.

He felt her face rest against his shoulder as he did. He could see her staring at him, misty eyed and smiling as she felt the last of his cum drain away inside of her.

Videl's legs didn't untense until he felt the last of his load spill within.

"You really filled me up didn't you?" She said with coy satisfaction.

Gohan felt his mind clearing for a moment, realizing what he'd done. "I-I'm sorry, were you-?"

"I'm on the pill." She laughed, "Relax."

Gohan felt the tension in his shoulders ease.

Videl shifted, her legs finally releasing the man as he slowly eased her back to the ground. Gohan felt one last shudder as his dick pulled away from the warmth he'd already grown addicted to.

He watched the woman try to stand, her thighs trembling as she stood. He watched as seed began to slowly spill out of her, dribbling down her inner thighs before the warm water carried it away.

Gohan felt his manhood immediately respond as he watched Videl's hips shift under her weight. It was like he'd just seen her naked for the first time again, her glistening wet body reflecting the bathroom lights created an especially attractive view. Her eyes darted down, examining his rapidly rising member before grinning.

"Well then," She smiled up at him. "I guess I'm pretty 'freshened up'." She turned and stepped out of the shower.

"Wha?" Gohan frowned confused. "Wait, where are you going?" He wanted to pull her back by her waist, bring her hips to him and _ravage _her. There was no way _this _was **it **right? He felt like he'd barely started!

"I'm going to the bedroom." She leaned back into the tub, grabbing hold of his erect member as she did. "And don't forget to bring _this _when you come out."

She rose onto the tips of her toes and brought her lips to his, driving an intense, passionate kiss into his mouth which only served to make his manhood even _harder_.

She pulled away, licking her lips as she turned towards the door. Gohan watched her hips as she moved, the way they made her ass bounce with each step made the man sigh in awe.

* * *

_-Eighteen-_

_Lost control for a bit there..._

The naked woman thought to herself as she shut the door behind her, this time grateful to have a second to _breathe _after such an intense orgasm. She'd been in control in the beginning, that much she was certain off, but the moment she'd felt the head of his dick kissing the mouth of her trembling womanhood…

She felt her legs quiver at the _very _fresh memory.

_It's all such a blur…_

She wasn't used to..._whatever _that had been back there. She'd _never _been left so dazed that she wasn't at least a _little _bit aware of her surroundings, of what the situation was. It was the reason she enjoyed being the one in control in sex, the domineering, the ability to steer the conversation that was sex towards subjects _she _personally enjoyed.

But Gohan had taken control of her conversation. He'd answered the question she'd posed so absolutely and completely that she'd been left without a response. She'd managed to pull herself back in the moments immediately after, but...that had been a retreat.

Her breath quickened, her chest burning with the idea of _repeating _that feeling again once he stepped out that door.

She felt an electric excitement jolt through her body as she heard the bathroom door open.

"Well, that didn't take long did it?" She'd positioned herself with her back to him, her hips kissing the edge of the bed as she looked over her shoulder back at him.

She watched with delight as his eyes wandered her body, absorbing the sight of the woman's naked masterpiece with an intense vigor. She watched his naked manhood immediately twitch in response.

She closed her eyes, bending herself at the waist to stretch across the bed almost like how a cat would after a long nap. She let a soft, low moan as she arched her back, pushing out her hips in a not so subtle way to draw him closer to him.

She righted herself, only to feel a hot breath against her neck, and a painfully erect penis pressing against her lower back.

She could feel the massive hunk of manhood Gohan was pressing against her, it was almost as if he were measuring it up against her, testing it to see if it would all fit.

Despite them both knowing from minutes earlier...that it would.

She reached a hand and wrapped it around his neck behind her.

"Are you ready to keep going big boy?" She leaned back into his member, raising herself to the tips of her toes as she stroked the shafted of his enlarged phallus with the mounds of flesh she knew formed her perfect ass.

"Climb on the bed." The instruction was simple, but she could detect the gravely, lustful _hunger _in the man's words, as if he were only just barely holding himself back for the sake of her compliance.

She paused, surprised that he'd spoken so demandingly to her. Wasn't _she _supposed to be the one in control? That's the

She felt her excitement grow.

_...maybe it's not so bad letting someone else take the lead from time to time..._

She smiled coyly as she began to slowly crawl onto the bed, her hips swaying back and forth as she moved down the sheets.

She felt his hand on the base of her hips causing her to pause a moment later.

"...what are you doing Go-AH!" The moan had been unintentional, more a started cry than anything else.

_So...warm!_

She felt her legs quiver as Gohan's tongue slipped back into her, filling the chamber of her womanhood before beginning to shift, dancing and searching out for the deepest, most sensitive parts of her cavern.

And boy, was his searching _good_.

"You- you're really, _mmnh_, really..._oh Kami!" _She was trying to let the man know that his efforts were being _very _well appreciated on her end. It felt like Gohan's warm mouth just naturally knew where to focus, where to draw attention to in order to drive her pussy wild with hot flashes of delight.

"I-I can't-!" She couldn't take it. She felt her arms begin to tremble as her mind rapidly clouded with the sensations of pleasure rippling through her now quivering body. She could feel her orgasm beginning to build as Gohan's tongue continued to dance, spreading its wet fire through her insides as it continued to search frantically for whatever it craved within her pink, warm walls.

To herself Eighteen quietly wished that the tongue would never find what it was looking for.

"Mnh!" She let out an unwilling moan as her arms finally buckled, her eyes clasped shut as her head fell to be buried into the sheets. Her mouth was open, her lips letting out short, heavy breaths as she felt her hips shutter with delight.

"_Dont...Stop…!" _She vaguely felt her lips plead to the man as her entire body began to grow fuzzy with anticipation, with the now irreversible knowledge that she was mere moments from achieving what felt like a _massive _orgasm.

Eighteen gasped as her fingers tightened around the sheets, her body shuddering as Gohan's tongue stretched deep within her.

"Oh fuck!Y-yes! Please! Oh Kami-I'm cumming!" She felt the sensation stretch all the way out to her fingertips as the white hot climax overwhelmed her, forcing the woman to crumple to the bed as her body spasmed with an orgasm unlike any she'd had before. It felt like an explosion of raw, sexual energy had surged from her pussy before catching fire and spreading through her body like she was made of tissue paper.

The woman's mouth let out deep, shaky breaths as she laid in a dazed stupor on the bed. Her hips were still posed out and towards the man, but her legs had begun to part as her body had naturally relaxed after such an _intense _feeling of pleasure overloading her systems. Slowly, her body began to flatten, her pelvis touching the bed sheets as her legs continued to stretch out to opposite ends. She'd always been proud of her own flexibility, knowing the effect she had on men when she'd show such an _enticing _display.

Her hips jolted as she suddenly felt Gohan on the bed with her, the tip of his erect member kissing the wet mouth of her vagina.

Perhaps she'd been _too _enticing.

"W-wait Gohan, I don't know if I'm-NNHG!" She gasped as she felt the warm walls of her womanhood being rapidly stretched, Gohan's burning desire pushing deep into her as her hips refused to listen to her commands.

She'd wanted a second to recover from her orgasm, to regain her sense of control on the situation and show Gohan that _she _was setting the pace. She wanted to tease the man like she was so used to doing, she wanted to _play _with her food. Unfortunately, her hips refused to comply to any of these internal desires as they nearly _immediately _began to push back into the man, meeting his building thrusts with equal if not _more _intensity.

"You're...so..._big_!" She let out in a gasp laced in a non maskable pleasure. She didn't think she could hide it even if she _wanted _to. It was like each time he pushed back into her she forgot about a few extra inches he was packing. She'd feel him drive into her, pushing what she believed _had _to be the entirety of his manhood within her, before she felt even _more _of him force itself deeper.

It felt like she was being repeatedly stretched out, like she was feeling him enter her for the first time each time as she desperately tried to adjust to his size. She felt his member currently soaked with her own juices slip into her again, his shallow breaths filling her ears as his hand tightened, squeezing her ass with a tight grip.

"Feeling okay Videl?" She heard his confident voice from behind her, his voice only slightly shaky as she imagined he was enjoying watching her practically _melt _to his powerful thrusts.

_Cocky little asshole._

She thought with a coy grin on her lips, realizing that she actually _liked _the way his voice hitched when he was obviously acting confident.

She found that it turned her on.

Or was that just the massive eleven inch endowment currently ravaging her insides?

That might have something to do with it.

"Just don't stop fucking me with that _-Nhg_!- massive donkey dick of yours!" She commanded with a seductive growl that she could feel have an effect from the massive thrust she felt a moment afterward.

Eighteen felt like she was on cloud nine as the building sensation returned to her, denying her any thought that didn't immediately surround the downright intoxicating feeling of Gohan's manhoon inside her. Each thrust began to push her closer, driving her mind to a white fuzzy place that pushed out the rest of the world out.

In that moment, nothing else mattered. Eighteen's ears filled with the wet sounds of her ass slapping against Gohan's pelvis, his massive phallus buried to the base with every driving thrust.

She heard Gohan's voice tremble with desire. "V-Videl, I'm getting...I'm getting close." He shuddered, his mind clearly struggling to find the words as he continued.

She could feel his cock quiver within the suffocating walls of her womanhood, twitching with the building anticipation of Gohan's nearing orgasm.

She felt her inner regions grow hot with anticipation. A desire to feel Gohan's thick, creamy seed fill her at the same time her own climax reached its peak.

She didn't know if she still had time, she could feel that she was _very _close.

Of course, that didn't mean she didn't want to try.

"Cum in me Gohan, I want to feel you fill me up again! Oh Kami!" She could feel it as Gohan's thrusts grew into powerful, desperate motions searching for a release so tantalizingly close. "Let it all out in me! I want _every _last drop!"

She was trying to make her voice seductive, providing a sharpened hitch at the end to add to the effect but at the same time feeling her own body beginning to submit to what she could only describe as _ecstasy. _

"Videl! I'm-I'm cumming!" Gohan's voice suddenly bellowed as she felt his hips buckle into her, providing one more definitive, powerful thrust just as Eighteen felt her own climax peak.

"Yes Gohan! I'm cumming too!" She felt her body tense, her back arching as the walls of her warm chambers were suddenly coated with the thick, creamy substance she'd familiarized herself with in the bathroom. Waves of pleasure struck her milliseconds later, her inner walls tightening and contracting rapidly around his member. Her orgasm drove through her body like a tidal wave, consuming her, enveloping her in this feeling of hot white ecstasy that she neither could, nor wanted to escape from. The woman felt a slow, deep moan to slip her lips as she pushed herself against the man, pressing her ass into him as she felt the last of her orgasm respond to the dick still impaled deep within her.

Gohan's voice shuttered as he continued to push forward every inch he had to offer.

Eighteen had never felt more _full _in her life.

Slowly, the woman felt Gohan's massive phallus pull out, his member sliding easily from the mixture of their collective juices.

Eighteen had almost wanted him to put it back in, like it felt _wrong _not to be filled to the absolute limit of what she could take as a woman. She slowly pushed herself back up, her eyes taking in the sight of Gohan's ragad breaths as his member refused to falter even for a moment.

She smiled, drinking in the sight like it was her favorite drink in the whole world.

She watched as the man fell onto the bed beside her, his breath coming in deep, sharp intakes as she appreciated the thin layer of sweat on his skin making the man almost _glow_.

Her eyes returned to the erect member standing straight up like a flag on a ship.

She felt her womanhood _ache _to have it returned to where it had been moments prior. She wanted him, no _needed _him inside her, needed to feel that rippling orgasm again.

Her body began to slowly move, her arms and legs crawling like a predator slowly stalking its prey as she climbed atop the man, positioning her hips so that she was resting the mouth of her dripping pussy against the head of his twitching member.

"W-what are you doing Videl? I just- AH!" Gohan's head snapped back as her hips fell, burying the massive cock within her wet walls once again.

She smiled at the slow, delicate shutter that spilled from his lips. Her hips began to slowly work up and then slamming herself back down with a loud wet slap. Each time was like an electric shock that surged out through her body with signals that left the woman all too eager to repeat the process.

She felt Gohan's hand grab her at her hips again as his pelvis began to drive into her, meeting her movements as she continued.

She smiled.

She didn't know how many hours were left in the night at this point, but she planned to _use _them.

* * *

_-Eighteen, Three Hours Later-_

_Well, this is certainly new._

She thought laying on her side, her eyes closed as she pretended to be asleep. She was listening to the faint sounds Gohan was making as he rose from the bed. It was obvious that he was trying not to wake her as he pulled himself from the recently changed sheets.

Eighteen already knew what was happening, she'd even done it herself on occasion.

_Well, at least we're both in agreement…_

She thought, waiting for the sounds of Gohan getting dressed before he quietly slipped through the front door.

She'd been prepared for this to be a one night stand, expected it even.

So why then did she feel so...annoyed that it was happening now?

It wasn't as if _this _could ever be anything more than what it had been, this couldn't become a _relationship_, especially considering all the history they had together.

_If he knew who I __**really **__am, there wouldn't be an ice cube's chance in Hell that he would want me._

She listened as his quiet footsteps moved away from the bed, slowly approaching where Eighteen recalled he had left his clothes in the corner of the room.

The woman refused to acknowledge the sinking feeling in her chest as she awaited the inevitable.

This had been a one night stand.

That's all it had been, all it would have ever been.

...right?

The woman couldn't mask the frown that pulled at her lips as she heard something that didn't quite make sense.

Gohan...wasn't moving towards the front door.

No in fact...it sounded more like he was going to the opposite side of the room.

Her brows furrowed as she heard the bathroom door slowly slid open before coming closed a second later.

_What is he-?_

She heard the sound of the shower coming on a moment later.

Her eyes snapped open.

Rising from her position on the bed, the woman pondered why he'd been so _quiet _when all he was doing was taking a shower.

_...he was trying not to wake me…_

He'd been trying to be _considerate _she realized.

"..."

Immediately Eighteen sprung from the bed, finding her clothes strategically placed just outside the bathroom door as she rapidly began to get dressed.

_Hey, if he's not gonna dash, I'm sure as hell not missing this opportunity! _

The sounds of rushing water masked the noise of her rapidly pulling on her last night's attire. She was at the door a moment later, her hand stretching out and grasping it's handle.

Then...she paused.

Her cold blue eyes were studied the handle like it was a piece of art warranting deeper inspection.

A frown rested on her lips.

_Why...am I hesitating?_

She'd said it all before, _knew _it to be true in fact. There could never, _would _never be a true relationship between she and Gohan. It was impossible, she knew that her kill count had to be in the millions at this point, and while she personally wasn't bothered by that statistic, she could imagine Gohan taking some issue with that fact.

She _knew _that they were two sides of a war that had been raging for over ten years now, that the Gohan that knew the true her wouldn't hesitate to cut her down if given the chance. To even _attempt _a relationship with someone so undeniably different from herself was ludacris!

...right?

_So why then…_

She stared down at the slender fingers gripping the brass doorknob. The hand that seemingly refused to turn the handle and release her to the outside.

She could leave.

She had ample time to.

But she...didn't want to, or at least, she felt a part of her didn't want to.

The woman could feel a very small part of her pulling her back towards the bed, away from the door and back towards the man who wanted her dead probably the most out of anyone.

Her eyes pulled away from the handle, stealing a thoughtful look towards the bathroom door.

_We __**fucked! **__So what? What's the big fucking deal? Stop acting like this is more than just a booze fueled mistake and get out of here!_

She frowned.

She _wanted _to blame the booze for the night's events, wanted to tell herself that he'd been nothing more than a pretty face to a drunken woman.

But booze hadn't swayed a thirteen year grudge in a single night.

Booze hadn't sat with her for hours that passed by like minutes, talking to her, intriguing her, and finally _charming _her following a world shattering revelation that she'd been so desperate to run away from.

Her eyes pulled towards the bed.

_Booze _hadn't driven her crazy for multiple hours of the night.

Eighteen's grip on the handle eased until her fingers slowly slipped away, her head turning to stare at the door separating her from the roaring shower on the other side.

_I'm not going to do this. There's not a chance that I'm actually going to do this._

_...right?_

* * *

_-Gohan-_

The young man let out a slow, relieved sigh as he let the hot water splash against this face. He felt _exhausted, _but at the same time, oddly rejuvenated for someone who'd only gotten a few hours of sleep the night before.

_Is that because of… the sex?_

Did sex do that to you afterwards? Make you feel energetic even when you're supposed to be tired?

He didn't know, he'd never done it before.

His mind raced with the night's events, reviewing each position, each climax, each time Videl had re-mounted him for another round…

He felt his member begin to react to the thoughts.

He let out a slow, cool breath to clear his thoughts. A nervous feeling was beginning to clutch the pit of his stomach.

_What happens now?_

He had a beautiful, sexy, interesting and from what he could determine from the bar, _intelligent _woman resting in the other room. They'd had wild sex all night...but what did that mean for them now? Did that make them a couple? Did she think they were together now? Was she expecting this to be just a fling? What did _he _want out of this?

His mind flashed back to her face, her smile, the way her lips curled into a sly grin whenever she was about to do something particularly devious. She was confident in a way that he'd never seen before, strong in a defiant, 'im gonna get what I want' sort of way. She was easy to talk to, a little...rude…at times, but not excessively so, and to say she was attractive would be a gross understatement. What more...she knew his secret, knew that he was the golden warrior along with all the implications that came with it. She knew his lifestyle, the risks he had facing the Androids so frequently, and yet she had still been interested in him.

All in all, Gohan found himself warming up to the idea of having a potential girlfriend.

_...Should I ask her out on a date?_

He didn't know. He didn't know a lot of things when it came down to actually dating a person. What if she said no? What if she wasn't interested in him like he was for her?

He began to worry when he heard the door suddenly slide open.

His eyes widened as he realized who had to be responsible.

"Videl?"

"Yeah, it's me." Her voice sounded small, timid even, as if she was uncertain of something.

"I didn't wake you did I? I'm sorry, I was trying to be quiet."

"Oh no, you didn't wake me."

The two fell silent, Gohan felt his chest pounding with nervousness as he awaited a response. What was she doing? Why was she standing outside the door to his shower?

He could hear the woman's silence, like she was nervously trying to decide something herself.

Finally, he heard her lips part. "...mind if I join you?"

Gohan felt his heart begin to slam against his chest.

"Uh," He stammered, his face growing red at the idea of seeing Videl naked again. "Y-yeah, of course!"

"Okay."

"But uh…" He felt his words trail off for a moment, his thoughts clouding as he listened to the woman peel off her clothes on the other side of the curtain. He frowned, she'd been naked when he left her...had she put them back on?

_Why would she need to put on her clothes to get in a shower?_

"...yes?" She finally prompted.

"Oh!" He blinked, focusing. "I was gonna say that I'm actually trying to get clean here so…" He decided he would let the thought go.

"...so no 'funny business'?" He could already hear the smile on Videl's lips.

"Uh, yeah, no funny business basically." He watched as the woman's slender, delicate fingers gripped the edge of the shower curtain. He swallowed as he attempted to mentally steel himself to the sight he was about so see.

He watched as Videl's naked body stepped into the shower with him, her eyes affixed on him as she smiled.

"Good morning handsome." She said with a warm, seductive tone.

"Uh, Good morning-Videl." He began to trip on his words as he took in her sight.

Her smile widened, her eyes glancing down at where Gohan was already growing hard.

"I thought you said no funny business." She whispered coyly as she closed the distance between them, pushing her breasts into the man.

The man stared down at her, his resolve crumbling away like shattered glass as he felt the heat of her breath brush against his lips.

Finally, his hand reached around her hips pulling her in.

"I lied."

His lips met hers a moment later.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Well, that was certainly interesting to write. To those of you who made it to the end, thank you for appreciating my work. It was my first attempt at a proper lemon scene, so I hope I met expectations. Whether or not this becomes a series is still up in the air, so I'll leave it as a one shot for the time being. _

_Until next time!_


End file.
